


Making Amends

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Weeks 2018: Tropes and AUs [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Case Fic, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jason is trying, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Trust, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, couples therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: A new drug called Cupid’s Heart arrives in Gotham and Blüdhaven. Highly addictive, it also serves as a potent aphrodisiac. Jason enlists Tim’s assistance in rooting out the drug in Gotham and discovering the source. Along the way, Jason hopes Tim will see he’s changed and that he’ll learn to trust him.What started out as a simple drug case becomes more complex when Dick discovers Cupid’s Heart comes from a resort for struggling couples. Jason and Tim go undercover as pretend fiancés to find the drug, something difficult for Jason since all he wants is to be in a genuine relationship with Tim.





	1. "He Hates Me"

**Author's Note:**

> My joke title was "All the Tropes" until I came up with a proper one. Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake Relationship, Pining, Sharing a Bed... got it covered. This fic covers 3 of the JayTim week prompts.

Jason has a lengthy list of things he despises. Clowns, misogynists, criminal scum, etc. He also loathes the drug industry even though he controls some of the trade in Gotham. Weapons and drugs will always come into the city. Better to have himself in charge than someone else. Someone worse. 

What really pisses him off about the drug trade is when the dealers target Gotham’s youth. Street kids have been running errands for drug dealers and smugglers, trying the product, and dying long before Jason’s birth. They probably always will no matter how hard he tries to stop it. He takes a moment to think of the boys and girls he used to know. How their young, underfed bodies quickly fell victim to the burning need of addiction. Jason always swore he’d never be like them. Even now, he refuses to take any drugs. Only painkillers or the occasional sleeping pill when the nightmares come. Nothing more. Nothing heavier. Jason won’t become his mother. Won’t become another statistic. He’s already been there, done that. It’s nothing he cares to repeat. 

Jason pulls himself out of memory lane so he can take down the last two smugglers in the warehouse. One’s a pasty redhead cowering behind a crate of cocaine while the other is a tall Mexican. The Mexican fires a shot at him. It clips the side of Jason’s helmet. He surges forward and brings down the Mexican with a flurry of punches. He leaves Pasty conscious, confident he’ll talk. “You must be ten kinds of stupid to bring this shit into my territory,” he growls. He’s seen crates of heroin, guns, cocaine, meth – all the usual suspects.

Pasty looks like he’s going to cry in the face of the Red Hood’s anger. “Y-You want a cut, Hood?” He fishes in the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small bag of pink, heart-shaped pills. They remind Jason of the Valentine’s Day candies with cheesy messages on them. “Take these. They’re new!”

Jason snatches the bag to inspect the pills. “The hell are these?”

“Good stuff!” Pasty declares. “You got anyone in your life, Hood? A special lady?”

Tim’s face comes to mind. He’s only in Jason’s life due to shared family and heroics, but he would give anything for Tim to be something more. If only they could be partners. Lovers. That’ll never happen though. Not when Tim hates him for everything Jason’s done since coming back to life. Fuck, if only he hadn’t been so stupid and angry then. 

He kicks Pasty to ease his frustration. “I asked you a question. Answer me or you’ll need a new kneecap.” He points his gun at the man’s knee and starts counting down. “Five, four, three…”

“Okay!” Pasty squeals. “They’re called Cupid’s Heart. Pinks. New stuff, Hood. Haven’t hit the main market yet!”

“What do they do?”

Pasty swallows. “D-Depends,” he squeaks. “They make you real happy or relaxed. Boosts your libido too! My girl loves them.”

Jason frowns behind his helmet. “Where did you get them?” 

“Guy in Blüdhaven sold them to me. Said it was going to be the next big thing.”

“Tell me about your contact.”

Pasty gives Jason’s gun a nervous look. “I don’t know his name or what he looks like! He wore a hood the whole time. Everything was conducted anonymously. He told me I should start with the young crowd. Get them hooked first.”

Jason growls in rage. “Have you sold drugs to children before? Teenagers?” The shape and color of these pills are already too easy to mistake for candy. How many kids have taken them by mistake and ODed? How many people are addicted to Cupid’s Heart? 

“Y-Yeah,” Pasty squeaks. “There’s a group selling in Chinatown too! They’re getting a whole crate of Cupid’s Heart tomorrow, er tonight. 1 AM.”

Do Tim and Cass know about this? Chinatown is part of their patrol route. Cass has the south half while Tim has the north. He’ll have to ask them. Jason pockets the bag to analyze it later. “Tell me about this group. Where are they based? Who are they? Who else sells Cupid’s Heart in Gotham?”

“S-Sure thing, boss,” Pasty squeaks. “They’re the Black Dragon gang. They operate a restaurant called Wong’s Noodles. Been there a few times to run errands for them. They’ve got really good noodles.”

“I don’t care about their food. Tell me about the Black Dragon.”

Pasty nods. “O-Okay. They keep the drugs in the basement. They send them out along with their deliveries. I don’t know who else sells Cupid’s Heart. The boss might know.” 

Satisfied, Jason knocks Pasty out then calls GCPD. “Got a warehouse full of drugs, weapons, and unconscious smugglers. Come to this address,” he rattles it off before the officer can question him, “Hood out.” He hangs up and pockets his phone. Jason’s been giving this whole non-lethal thing a shot so he won’t have to deal with Bruce’s disappointment, Tim’s further dislike, and the rest of his siblings being upset and judgmental. He doesn’t always show restraint. Some of the scum he crosses on patrol, like rapists and pedophiles, simply don’t deserve to live. 

He leaves the warehouse behind. Even though he’s tempted to turn around and shoot everyone inside for preying on Gotham’s vulnerable citizens. He resists the urge. The night’s still young. It won’t be difficult to find someone to take out his frustrations on.

Jason continues his patrol, making his usual stops to check on the sex workers and homeless. Every pimp in the area is terrified of him and knows to treat their employees well. The last of his regular stops is at the Pink Lotus strip club to ensure the girls aren’t being harassed, that Hallie’s landlord isn’t threatening her again, and to get the latest intel. All is well at the Pink Lotus… until a fight breaks out in front of the stage.

Hallie pats his shoulder when he steps forward. “My bouncers have this, Hood. You get going. Break some kneecaps for me.”

Jason salutes her. “You got it.” He exits the Pink Lotus to carry on with his patrol. He stops three robberies, breaks up a gang fight, deals with some punk dumb enough to take on the Red Hood, and shoots the testicles off a man who thought he could commit rape in Jason’s territory. 

“Thank you,” the shaken woman whispers while her would be rapist howls in agony. She kisses Jason’s helmet in gratitude.

“Can you make it home safely?”

She nods. “Yes. I don’t live far.”

“Good. I’ll walk you there.” Jason personally escorts her to her apartment then takes to the rooftops. He remembers to call GCPD so they can come collect the would-be rapist and get him treated then jailed. Providing he survives.

The night is relatively quiet after that. After it’s been two hours and the only emergency happens when Jason thinks about how cute Tim would look in his jacket, thus being so distracted he trips off a roof, he decides to call it a night. He needs to analyze these pills and do some digging about what they are, where they come from, and who else is selling them in Gotham.

Jason retrieves his motorcycle and drives back to his preferred safe house. He’ll do some daytime reconnaissance at Wong’s Noodles later today. Have lunch or dinner there to scout out the place. Is it in Cass or Tim’s part of Chinatown? Jason parks his motorcycle in the garage then checks the address. “Fuck,” he groans. It’s in Tim’s zone. Should he inform Tim about the shipment? If he does, Tim will likely tell him to stay out since he has it covered. Or he’ll ask Cass for her help.

On the other hand, if Jason _doesn’t_ tell Tim about the drugs and Tim finds him in Chinatown, he’ll be angry. Tim is extra attractive when he’s riled up about something – usually it’s Jason or Damian’s fault. Tim is just as hot when he’s concentrating on a case, geeking over something to Dick, or well. Existing.

“I’m pathetic,” Jason sighs. He drops the pills and his phone on his workstation then goes into the bedroom to change into sweats and a t-shirt. Comfortable, he takes a seat at his workbench. Jason pulls two pills out of the bag to study them.

His analysis is interrupted by his phone. Jason glances at the screen to see Dick has texted him. Maybe Blüdhaven’s savior knows something about Cupid’s Heart. 

**Dick: Need to talk to you. What are you doing now?**

**Jason: Analyzing a new drug. I’m in my safe house if you want to call.**

The phone rings moments later. Jason answers it. “What’s on your mind, Bluebird?”

“Is the drug you found pink and heart-shaped?” Dick asks. “I crashed a rave earlier tonight and found the pills next to people who overdosed. Some were dead. The rest are being treated in the hospital now.” 

Jason scowls at the seemingly innocuous pill. “That’s what I have. I busted a group of smugglers earlier tonight. One of them tried to buy me off with these pills. He said they’re called Cupid’s Heart. I assume the ravers who ODed thought they were candy.”

“I would’ve too,” Dick sighs. 

“I got the guy who wanted to bribe me to rat out the competition. There’s a gang in Chinatown called the Black Dragon operating a restaurant. Wong’s Noodles. It’s a front for drug sales. Delivery drivers take the drugs out with them. My rat says they’re receiving a crate of this pink shit tonight at 1 AM.”

Dick hums as he thinks. “Have you talked to Cass and Tim? You’ll meet one of them depending on what part of Chinatown Wong’s Noodles is in.”

Jason is grateful Dick can’t see his expression. “It’s in Tim’s zone.”

“Did you tell him?” Dick waits for Jason’s response. “I’ll take your silence as a no. Look, Jay, all three of us Robins have fucked up royally with Tim. I’ve already made amends with him. Damian… he’s still a bratty teenager. Eventually he’ll realize how much Tim means to this family. How important he is. I know you’ve tried to make things better with Tim and that he still doesn’t trust you, but don’t use it as an excuse to avoid him. Call him and tell him what’s going on.”

“Dick, it’s Tim. I bet he knows about these drugs already.”

“Not if they’re so new. You and I only learned about them tonight. If Tim knew about Cupid’s Heart, all of us would. Have you taken the drugs to the Batcave yet?”

“Haven’t had time.”

“Do it so Bruce can analyze them. I know you’ve got good equipment, Little Wing, but we’ll need the Batcave’s resources for this.”

Jason grumbles to himself as he picks up the bag. “Fine, bossy. I’ll do that. Are you coming to the manor to get results in person?”

“I will after dinner. Figured I’d stop by your safe house first so you can feed me. You need some brotherly advice!”

Jason rolls his eyes. “You’re doing the dishes if you want me to cook for you. And what do you mean, brotherly advice? What are you advising me about?” He already knows: Tim. And Jason’s hopeless crush on him. It’s a karmic bitch slap to be in love with a man who hates him for his past (and numerous) screw-ups.

“About Tim. I love both of you, Jay. You’ve experienced so much tragedy. Too much, just like all of us. I just… I want you and Tim to be happy. I think you’d be good for Tim. You’re aggressive and sometimes you act like a selfish asshole who doesn't care about any of us, but I know under all that leather and attitude you’re a big marshmallow. You have a lot of heart, Jay. Tim needs a partner as caring as you.”

Jason’s heart flutters. He’s done so much to distance himself from his family ever since he came back to life. He’s so glad things are better now. “Thanks,” he says softly. What has this rotten world done to deserve Dick Grayson? “You know better than anyone how much I’d love to date Tim.”

“You’re welcome. Plus if he overworks himself you can lift him out of his computer chair and carry him to bed,” Dick chuckles. “Bruce does it all the time. I expect Damian will do the same once he’s older.”

Jason laughs as he pictures Tim’s irritation with being carried away from his work. “I wish I could get to that point with him. I’m realistic enough to know it’s impossible. Tim still thinks of me as an enemy. I need to work on being his friend or his brother before I can hope to be anything more.”

“That’s the best place to start. Tim adored you when you were Robin. He looked up to you so much, tried so hard to live up to the legacy you and I created. Tim’s a mess of insecurities and always feels like he needs to prove himself. He works so hard, Jay. He’s spreading himself thin between Red Robin, Wayne Enterprises, and social functions. Steph thinks we need to do an intervention before he starts passing out from exhaustion again.” 

Jason frowns. “We could get him tickets to a Star Trek convention and send him there. That’d brighten his day. Especially if you got Damian to dress up as a little Klingon. He’s just like them so it’d be perfect.” He cackles as he pictures a disgruntled Damian in a Klingon costume. That leads to thinking of Tim in a Starfleet uniform. What track would he take? His skills with computers and tech in general make him perfect for engineering. He’s led the Teen Titans before though so command is also suitable. Damn, Tim would look so sexy in a Mirror Verse outfit. Jason doesn’t realize he’s zoned out with his little fantasy until Dick clears his throat. Loudly.

“Earth to Jason Todd, get out of Starfleet.” 

“I, uh, was thinking of Klingon Damian.”

“Sure you were,” Dick teases. “Pretty sure you were picturing Tim in a Starfleet uniform. I should let you get back to work. Call Tim and take the Cupid’s Heart over to Bruce, okay? I’ll stop by this evening. Are you staying at the safe house near that really good Thai place?”

Jason gets up from his workstation. “Yeah. You know how to get here. Let me know when you’re close so I can disable security and let you in. Don’t hack my system!”

“Got it! Love you, Little Wing.” Dick hangs up.

Jason decides he needs some liquid courage before he can handle calling Tim. He grabs a beer out of the fridge and takes inventory of its contents while he drinks. He’s still wide awake so after his errand to the manor he’ll stop by his favorite 24-hour grocery store. 

Halfway through the bottle, Jason decides not to delay the call any further. He finds Tim’s name in his contacts and hesitates over the call button. He could be a coward and text him. No, he wants to hear Tim’s voice. Even if every word carries an edge of dislike.

Tim picks up after four rings. “What do you want, Jason?”

Great. Tim sounds more irritated with him than usual. This could be difficult. “Dick and I discovered a new drug in Gotham. He found it at a rave, I got it from a smuggler’s warehouse. It’s called Cupid’s Heart. Little pink pills shaped like candy hearts. Have you heard of these?”

Jason pictures Tim’s frown of concentration. “No, I haven’t.”

“I’ve done my own analysis in my lab. Dick thinks the Batcomputer will have better results so I’m taking them to Bruce in a few minutes. Look, Tim, the reason I called you is that another shipment is coming to Chinatown at 1 AM. There’s a gang operating a restaurant called Wong’s Noodles. I’ll be there to intercept the shipment.”

“I don’t need your help. I can stop the shipment myself.”

“I’m not saying you can’t,” Jason insists. “I want to be there. I’ll go to Wong’s Noodles in the afternoon to check the place out. If you want to investigate with me, I can pick you up from the office and take you to lunch.” It sounds like he’s asking him out on a date. “If you’re too busy I can take Cass or Steph.”

Tim is quiet for a few moments. He’s probably contemplating his schedule and whether or not it’s worth the ordeal to spend time with Jason. “Pick me up at 1:00.”

Jason thanks his lucky stars. “I’ll text you when I’m there.”

“Don’t be late.” Tim hangs up without saying goodbye.

Jason slowly pockets his phone. He honestly didn’t think Tim would say yes. He’s just grateful he has. It’s all for the investigation of course, but still! He, Jason Todd, is taking Tim Drake out to lunch. Maybe he’ll be able to convince him to come over for dinner some other night and work on the case together. 

He takes a congratulatory swig of his beer then puts the bottle back in the fridge. It’s time to finish his last errands of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I'd hoped to get this monster done in time for JayTim week. Obviously that wasn't the case. I struggled with deciding how exactly I wanted to begin this, getting a clear outline, and figuring out what the underlying case would be. I went with drugs since Jason will have a vested interest in that and it gives me the freedom to be creative. 
> 
> Tentatively, this is going to be 12 chapters long. I'm halfway done with Chapter 2 so my goal is to have that up by Friday. I will do my absolute best to have a chapter out every 1-2 weeks, but I can't make any promises. Kudos and comments feed my motivation!
> 
> So many JayTim fics I've read have Tim pining while Jason is aloof/uninterested. I thought it'd be interesting to switch the dynamic and have Jason be the one longing for Tim's affection while Tim doesn't trust him for all his actions as the Red Hood.


	2. Harley's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason runs into Harley at the grocery store and she promises him advice in exchange for burgers. Later, he takes Tim to investigate Wong's Noodles and get a feel for the place.

Jason parks his motorcycle outside the 24-hour grocery store he does most of his shopping at. It’s 4 AM so only a handful of night owls are out and about. Just how he likes it. Grocery stores are too hectic during the day. He removes his helmet and shoots Dick a text.

**Jason: Gave half the Cupid’s Heart to Bruce**

**Dick: Great! I’ll head to Gotham around 6**

**Jason: Alfred gave me tomato sauce. Pizza at 7:30**

**Dick: I’ll bring dessert :)**

Jason sends him a pig emoji then heads inside. Call him weird, but sometimes the simple act of buying food is therapeutic. Along with cooking and baking – especially if he doesn’t have to do the dishes. He’ll put Dick to work tonight. Jason picks up a basket and fills it with ingredients for pizza, tomorrow’s jambalaya, then a new bag of flour and brown sugar to make cookies. He pauses at the coffee aisle for another bag of beans. Every adult member of the family, himself included, requires coffee to function after a long night of patrol. Tim’s probably going to be running on two hours of sleep when he picks him up. If that. Should he bring coffee as a peace offering? Or will Tim act like he’s poisoned it?

“You’ve got it bad for Red Robin if you’re staring longingly at coffee.”

Jason looks over his shoulder at the sound of Harley’s voice. “Hey,” he says, ignoring her comment. “Didn’t expect to see you here at this time of night.”

Harley shrugs. She’s wearing a Gotham U sweatshirt over green leggings and her hair is in a messy braid. “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to get some shopping done.” She gives him a critical onceover. “You never answered me. Given how I caught you staring at coffee with a wistful expression, I take it you haven’t made any progress with Red Robin yet?” She only knows Jason’s secret identity. Harley’s brilliant and could find out who everyone else is if she wants, but she isn’t interested. 

“A little. We’re investigating a restaurant today.”

Harley brightens. “Ohh, so it’s a date!”

Jason makes a face. “I wish. It’s for a case.” 

Harley nods. “I take it this was your idea?”

“It was. He wasn’t keen on it at first, but he’s agreed.” Jason doesn’t want to discuss the case here. “We’ll talk about this later. I’ll text you the details once I’m back at my place.”

Harley’s smile returns. “Perfect. And I’ve got an idea! Take me out for burgers this afternoon around, oh, 1:00. In return, I’ll give you some advice on how to get your dream man.”

Jason blinks. Before the Joker – may he rot in hell forever – got his claws into her, Harley had been a damn good psychologist. She knows how to read people, understands them well. Her advice will be useful. Maybe even yield results, if Jason has the guts to try. “Red Robin and I are investigating then. How about later? Nightwing will be at my place around 7, so how about 5?” 

Harley laughs. “Wow, aren’t you popular! 5:00 works great. Good luck, Romeo.”

Jason will need all the luck he can get. “I’m guessing Ivy isn’t joining us.” She can’t digest animal products and isn’t too keen on going to restaurants. 

“She’s attending a lecture at the Gotham Botanical Garden. She won’t be around to grumble about us being unhealthy and eating meat. Pammy does have some fresh vegetables to give you so you can grab those when you drop me off.” Harley glances down at her cart. “I better get back to my shopping.” She tosses a bag of coffee into it. “See you at 5:00!” She points an accusing finger at him. “You better spill all the details.” 

Jason promises.

 

**Wayne Enterprises – 12:55**

 

Not wanting to risk Tim’s ire by being even a minute late, Jason makes sure to arrive early. Five minutes is good. It shows he’s punctual without making him seem pathetic for coming too early. Jason parks his motorcycle outside Wayne Enterprises and looks up at the building. He hasn’t set foot in this place since returning to Gotham. How much has changed since his death? He wonders if Lisa Hall, the nice receptionist who always gave him candy, still works here. Jason knows he could go inside and see the changes for himself, but there’s too much of a risk he’ll be recognized and connected to Bruce’s dead son. There are also too many memories for him to deal with. 

**Jason: I’m here.**

**Tim: Coming.**

Jason pockets his phone and resumes studying the building. Sometimes, he drives by and wonders if he’d be acting CEO if the Joker hadn’t murdered him. Bruce has worked too hard at cultivating his image of the rich idiot who just signs the papers, Dick has never been interested in the business… So, if Jason lived, it probably would be him in that office. He sighs and looks away. There’s no point in contemplating a life he’ll never have. Best to focus on the one he has now. One that will hopefully include Tim. 

He glances down at himself to make sure there isn’t any dirt or grime on his clothes. Good, there’s nothing. He doesn’t want Tim thinking he’s a slob for showing up in messy, casual attire while Tim is in a business suit. _Quit worrying,_ he tells himself. Jason knows he looks good today since Steph helped pick his outfit: gray jeans, a burgundy Henley, leather jacket, and biker boots. He stops brushing invisible lint off his jeans and retrieves the spare helmet. It’s another of Steph’s choices. The helmet is painted to look like a watermelon with the slogan “keep your melon safe!” written across the top.

Jason nearly drops the helmet when Tim exits the building. Shit. He looks way too attractive. He’s dressed in a blue suit, light gray dress shirt with a pinstriped tie, and shiny brown shoes. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Tim’s tone is a degree above glacial. 

Ouch. Jason offers him the helmet once he’s close enough. “Take this. If you think it looks ridiculous you’ll have to complain to Steph. She’s the one who picked it.”

“It’s fine.” Tim turns the helmet over, scanning it with the wariness of someone expecting to find a bomb inside. Finally he puts it on his head and buckles it beneath his chin. Tim climbs onto the motorcycle behind Jason. To his disappointment, Tim grips the sides of the bike for support instead of holding onto Jason. It’s what he’s expected though. “I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Jason waits for an opening then merges onto the street. The drive to Wong’s Noodles is both torturous and not long enough. He’s conscious of Tim behind him. Their legs brush occasionally when Jason turns corners or stops at traffic lights. He wonders if Tim will hold him if he drives fast enough. Or will he hit him while yelling at him to slow down?

Jason decides not to push his luck as he crosses the bridge to enter Chinatown proper. It won’t be much longer until they arrive anyway. Jason always feels like he’s leaving Gotham when he comes here. Signs are in Chinese, the architecture is different, and Mandarin or Cantonese are spoken more than English. Jason scans the buildings along the street to ensure he won’t bypass Wong’s Noodles. There it is. He pulls into the tiny parking lot and cuts the engine. He lets Tim off first then dismounts the motorcycle so he can activate the security. There. Any idiot who tries messing with it is going to get a nasty shock. So will the Black Dragon gang once Red Hood and Red Robin dismantle their operation.

He straightens and removes his helmet. Wong’s Noodles is a brick building next door to a laundromat. The parking lot leads into a narrow alley with a dumpster and recycling bin along with three employees in black uniforms smoking cigarettes. One glances their way when he crushes his cigarette beneath his heel. His gaze lingers on Tim a few moments before he busies himself with another cigarette. Recognition or staring because Tim is hot?

“I imagine the laundromat is a front too,” Tim says. “Along with the hair salon behind Wong’s Noodles.”

“Yeah.” Jason watches Tim smooth down his hair. “Want to wear my jacket?” he blurts. 

Tim blinks. Then looks at him as if he’s sprouted another head. “Why?”

_Fuck._ “Well, you’re Tim Drake-Wayne. You could attract attention. Plus you look like a rich white boy coming to Chinatown for fun,” Jason explains.

Tim considers his point. “Fine. Give it to me.”

Jason sets his helmet on his seat and shrugs out of his jacket. He hands it over to Tim, taking the watermelon helmet from him so he can push his arms through the sleeves. Jason is taller and broader than Tim is so the jacket dwarfs his small frame. He swallows as he watches Tim zip it halfway. No wonder picturing this made him trip off a roof! Tim is an absolute _vision_ in his jacket. 

…This is so haunting his dreams later. Jason makes himself avert his gaze so Tim won’t catch him staring. “Let’s go eat. I’m hungry.”

“Agreed.” They tuck their helmets under their arms and walk up to the door. Jason reaches it first, opening the door to be polite. Tim doesn’t thank him or give him a second glance as he steps inside. All restaurants, no matter the cuisine, have a standard format: tables and or booths, a bar, kitchen, waiters and waitresses carrying trays and glasses to diners or cleaning up tables. Wong’s Noodles has red booths along the windows and walls, tables with black chairs in the center, and a bar near the kitchen. Red paper lanterns hang from the ceiling. The woman standing at the hostess station looks like she could be a supermodel. Her hair is pulled into a bun, her red lipstick is impeccable, and she probably had to pour herself into that black dress. 

“Hello,” she greets them. Her nametag lists her name as Shao Mei in both English and Chinese. “A table for two?”

Jason approaches her. “A booth for two actually.” They’re more comfortable.

“Okay. Follow me, please.” She picks up two menus and leads them to a booth lit by the cozy glow of a red lantern. Five Chinese businessmen in black suits or track jackets sit two tables down, holding cell phones or doing paperwork. Maybe not businessmen. Three have visible dragon tattoos. Mei places the menus on the table then steps back so they can seat themselves. “Yue will be with you soon.”

Jason puts his helmet against the wall. “Great.” Most of the diners and all of the staff he’s seen so far are Chinese. They’re guaranteed to have authentic Chinese food instead of Americanized garbage. There are a handful of white guys, two black girls in the corner with an Indian boy, and a then a mixed race couple holding hands and making googly eyes at each other over their bowls. It’s nauseating.

“Think they’ve taken the drug?” Tim murmurs.

“It’s possible.” Jason opens the menu. He tries to picture Tim ever looking at him like that. It’s impossible to visualize. Not when Tim is always wary around him. He treats Jason like a rabid animal who’s going to bite at any moment.

Jason raises his head when their waitress approaches on towering heels. She’s dressed in a black skirt and blouse with the top of a dragon’s head half covered by her collar. So Yue is part of the Black Dragon. Is Mei? If she is, her dress covers her tattoo. 

“Hello,” Yue smiles. “My name is Yue. What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll take a coke.”

“Black coffee.”

No surprise there. Yue nods and leaves to fetch their drinks. Jason looks at the menu again to see what their options are. He half expects to find something “extra” listed, but there isn’t. Wong’s Noodles is a perfect façade of normalcy. True to its name, all dishes are noodle based and everything looks damn good. It’s a shame the restaurant is financed by drugs. Cass would’ve liked to come here. 

Yue returns with a tray. She sets a glass in front of Jason and then puts out Tim’s coffee pot and cup. “Have you decided what you’d like to order?” 

“I’ll have the dandan noodles.”

Jason orders lo mein. “This will be on one check today. I’ll pay.” He half expects Tim to protest. He doesn’t say anything though. Well, that’s a new development. Usually Tim doesn’t like having Jason do anything for him.

Yue nods. She writes down their order, takes their menus, and once again leaves them alone. Tim isn’t talking to him so Jason decides to eavesdrop on the businessmen. He speaks and understands both Mandarin and Cantonese well enough. He imagines Tim is better. China is such a crucial figure in the business world after all. 

Jason meets Tim’s gaze when one of the men says “pinks.” 

_“New shipment coming tonight. Jinhai’s bringing us the pinks and a crate of tea.”_

_“We’ll have enough product to make the Black Dragon known throughout Gotham!”_

_“With this shipment, we’ll have total control of pinks in Gotham. No one sells or buys from anyone but us.”_

_“Don’t say that so loudly! We don’t want to attract the Bat’s attention. Or his little birds.”_ The first speaker complains.

Another man scoffs. _“The Bat and his birds don’t come out during the day.”_

_“Still. We can’t have them taking our shipment.”_

The group continues to discuss Cupid’s Heart and their plans for the shipment, unaware Tim and Jason can understand them. They’re making this way too easy.

“So what do you have planned after lunch?” Jason asks. He doesn’t want them to look like the eavesdroppers they are. “Meetings and paperwork?”

“That and working on a presentation. I’m meeting with the board in two days to discuss our quarterly earnings.” Tim’s tone is still cool, but he’s at least talking to him now. They could be spending lunch in awkward silence.

Jason nods. “I imagine the board is full of snobby old men.” Dealing with them can’t be easy for Tim. At twenty-one, he’s the youngest CEO in Gotham. Jason assumes the board members are condescending and look down on him for his age.

Tim takes a sip of his coffee. “You’re correct. Board meetings try my patience.”

The conversation stalls while Jason tries to come up with something to talk about. Discussing their night life is out of the question. Books? He doubts Tim has time to read for pleasure. Wait. The boy with the camera all those years ago! “I heard there’s a photography exhibit at Gotham Gallery next month. Are you showcasing anything?”

Tim shakes his head. “I hadn’t planned to. Photography hasn’t occupied much of my time lately.”

“They might accept late submissions. Steph mentioned the exhibit when I saw her earlier. I figured you’d want to contribute something.” _Since you stalked Dick, Bruce, and I with a camera when you were little._

“Maybe another time.” Tim’s tone carries a note of finality, making it clear that Jason needs to drop the subject.

What other topic is there? They’ve covered Wayne Enterprises, photography was a bust, and Jason isn’t desperate enough to talk about the weather. Tim’s surely too busy with his double life to pay attention to popular TV shows. Unless he’s secretly interested in the Great British Bakeoff. “Roy asked me to watch Lian a few days ago. I made us a pillow fort and popcorn then we watched _Star Wars_.”

That gets Tim’s attention. “Prequels, sequels, or the originals?”

Tim must think he’s an idiot! “The originals. The sequels are a cash grab and the prequels are terrible. I’d rather shoot the TV than hear Jar Jar’s maddening voice. Lian loves the ewoks. Roy’s going to see if he can get Gar to turn into an ewok for her.”

Tim rewards him with a faint smile. “Dick would enjoy seeing that too.”

“I bet he would.”

The arrival of their lunch saves Jason from further attempts at conversation. The lo mein looks and smells delicious. When he tries it, the taste lives up to Pasty’s praise. It’s probably the best lo mein he’s had in Gotham. “How are your dandan noodles?”

“Good.” Tim takes a sip of coffee then returns to his noodles. He must’ve had his fill of speaking with Jason since he makes no attempt to start a new conversation.

Jason resumes eavesdropping on the gangsters while he eats. They’re now discussing the market for Cupid’s Heart, how well the pills are working for them, and how rich it’s going to make them. If only they’d say who their supplier is.

Tim’s phone rings halfway through the meal. He lowers his chopsticks to check the caller. “I need to take this. I’ll be outside.” He gets up from the table as he answers. “Hello. Yes, this is Tim Drake speaking. I do have time to talk now.” He walks away from the table and exits the restaurant. Jason follows him with his gaze, swallowing when the breeze lifts Tim’s hair like a lover’s hand. He’s so beautiful.

_“Look at that guy over there. He must’ve fucked up with his boyfriend real bad,”_ one of the gangsters snickers.

_“Definitely. He needs a pink to make things better.”_

_“Have him sample the tea first. Then he’ll come back for more.”_

Great. Now they’re gossiping about him. What’s this about tea though? It’s the second time they’ve mentioned tea. Is this another form of Cupid’s Heart? Or something else entirely?

Jason looks up from his lo mein when one of the men comes up to him. There’s a scar on his forehead and his hair is buzzed short. Like Yue, the head of a black dragon is half covered by his shirt collar. “Can I help you?” Jason asks.

“It looks like you and your boyfriend are having troubles.” The man reaches into the pocket of his track jacket. “I’ve got something that could help.”

Jason feigns being flustered. He runs a hand through his hair then gives him an awkward smile. “Yeah, we are. I did something stupid. Well. A _lot_ of things stupid. So Timmy’s real mad at me. I thought taking him out for some good, authentic Chinese food would help. I don’t think it’s working. What do you have? Chinese love medicine?”

“Something like that.” He sets a tiny bag of tea leaves in front of Jason. “Brew him a cup of Love Tea tonight. Steep the leaves for five minutes then he’ll be all over you. Promise.” 

Jason picks up the bag. The leaves are deep green with a few red ones mixed in. “You think it’ll work?”

“I’ve been in your shoes before, man. My girlfriend was all set to leave me until I brewed Love Tea for both of us. Our relationship is much better now.”

Jason gives him a wry smile. “I don’t know if one cup of tea is going to be enough to redeem myself in his eyes. Where should I go to get more? Back here?”

The man grins. “Yes. Ask for Lao at the bar. He’ll give you all the Love Tea you need to fix things with your boyfriend. For a fair price of course. This is just a sample.”

“How much?”

“That’s for you and Lao to discuss.”

Jason pockets the bag. “Okay. Thanks for the tea. I’ll definitely be back if it works.” 

The man leaves when Tim returns to the restaurant. He quirks an eyebrow at the retreating gangster. “What was that about?”

“Tea,” Jason replies. He switches to French and lowers his voice to ensure the gangsters won’t overhear. _“After you left, they started talking about us. They think we’re dating and that I’m in trouble with you. One of them came over and told me about Love Tea. He said you’ll be all over me after you drink it, that it worked for him and his girlfriend.”_

Tim leans closer. _“Did he give you any?”_

_“Yes. He said this sample is free, that I’m to come back and talk to Lao if I need more. He’s confident I will. He wouldn’t tell me how much more Love Tea would be. It’s something Lao and I have to discuss. I figure I’ll give it a day or two then come back. See if Lao is still here.”_

Tim nods. _“They mentioned a crate of tea arriving with tonight’s shipment. I bet it’s Love Tea. Analyze it then send me your results.”_ He switches back to English. “I’m needed back at the office once we finish eating. One of my meetings has been pushed up.”

“Okay.” Jason returns to his bowl. Lunch has been a tense affair, but he’s glad he suggested it. They’ve gained new information about the case, they’re actually communicating and working together, and Tim isn’t being quite so hostile now. He isn’t even repulsed about the gangsters thinking they’re a couple! Jason hopes tonight’s raid will convince Tim he’s a changed man. 

*

 

Riding with Harley is nothing like riding with Tim. She holds onto him instead of the seat, squeals in delight over how “cute” the watermelon helmet is, laughs whenever the wind tosses her hair, and urges him to go faster. She’s genuinely fun to spend time with. 

Jason parks his motorcycle outside Riverside Burger. It’s known for having the best burgers in Gotham, a reputation that’s well-deserved. He snorts when Harley does a perfect flip off her seat. He steps off the bike and removes his helmet. “So, burgers and advice?”

Harley pulls off her helmet and tucks it under her arm. Her hair is a mess of static. “Mm, milkshakes too!” She reaches up to smooth Jason’s hair and laughs when he does the same for her. “I’m craving a good milkshake. I love my Red as much as you love yours, but a girl can only take so many vegan milkshakes.”

“I’ll make you one the next time you come over.” They try to meet up once a week for a combination of dinner and healing from the Joker. He never knew her as the Joker’s girlfriend, something he’s grateful for. Along with the pasty faced fucker being dead. He can only abuse Harley and Jason in their nightmares now.

“Yum!” Harley beams. “Come on, let’s eat.” She leads him into Riverside Burger and picks a cozy booth in the corner. She flops down on the leather, stretching her arms above her head. She looks better than she did at the store. Happier too. “I’m glad we ran into each other earlier. I needed a break from my head.”

“Nightmares?” Jason guesses.

Harley’s expression clouds. “Yeah. I have Red and my babies to comfort me, but sometimes they aren’t enough.” She clasps Jason’s hand. They have an intimate understanding of each other’s pain. They’re the Joker’s greatest victims: the boy who died and the girl who loved. He preyed on both of them when they were young and vulnerable. Barbara too.

Jason squeezes her hand. “You know I’m only a phone call away if you need to talk.”

Some of the light returns to her eyes. “Thanks. I really appreciate that.”

They break apart when their waiter comes to take their order. Jason orders a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Harley one-ups him by ordering a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a cherry milkshake. 

“So.” Harley nudges him when their waiter leaves. “Spill it, handsome. How’d your date go?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Jason insists.

Harley rolls her eyes. “Whatever. How did your ‘daytime investigation’ with Red Robin go?” 

“There’s a new drug called Cupid’s Heart circulating through Gotham and Blüdhaven. The effects are a mix of happy pills and aphrodisiacs. I’ve analyzed them already, but I brought two for you to give to Ivy. Can you ask her to take a look? She might be able to figure out where the ingredients come from.”

Harley nods. “Of course. She’d be happy to help.” She takes the bag he gives her and puts it in her pocket. “You’re stalling. How was Red?”

“He’s suspicious of me as always. I think our investigation went well though.” Jason gives her a brief description of the events at Wong’s Noodles. “He wasn’t quite so cold when I dropped him off at his day job.”

Harley beams. “See, you _are_ making progress! You and Red are working together. Use this case as an opportunity to show him you’re a competent, changed man. Now, after you two are done with Wong Noodle’s tonight, tell him you’d like to talk to him. The first thing you have to do is apologize. Let him know how much you regret hurting him, how it still bothers you that you did those things, and how you’d like the two of you to be able to work together again in the future. Don’t expect him to instantly accept the apology or take you up on that suggestion. It’s taken time for both of us to heal. He’s going to need time too.” Harley brushes her hair back. “Also, you need to make him feel valued. Compliment his skillset without acting like you’re kissing up.” She glares at Jason. “Take notes, you big oaf! I already have the woman of my dreams. _You’re_ the one trying to win someone over, so record this!”

Jason jumps into action. He takes a pen and notebook out of his jacket (it still smells like Tim) to write down her suggestions. “Okay. Apologize, compliment, make him feel valued. Anything else?”

“Don’t overdo the appreciation or you’ll look fake. Then he really won’t trust you.”

Jason nods. “Okay.”

“Once you’ve solved the case and you feel like you’re making progress, invite him over for dinner. Do so as Jason and whoever he is under the mask. Put on his favorite movie or TV show. And wear something sexy! You’ve got a rocking bod. Make sure Red notices it. You’ve got thighs anyone would love to take a ride on and muscles that would make a model jealous. You should be showing off with tight clothes!”

Jason blushes. “Um, thanks. I do own a pair of skinny jeans, but tight clothes aren’t going to attract Red Robin’s attention. I doubt he’d check me out even if I wore tiny gym shorts and a tank top.” 

“You’re welcome. You told me he likes muscular guys.” Harley gestures at him. “In other words, guys built like you.”

“That could just be Superboy.”

Harley’s advice is halted by the arrival of their burgers. They dig in with gusto. Damn, these really are good. Jason contemplates what food Tim likes as he eats. If he invites Tim over for dinner under the pretense Dick is joining, he may agree. He’ll have to ensure Dick doesn’t actually come. Otherwise Tim will ignore him and focus on Dick.

Jason sets his burger down to take a drink of his milkshake. He notices Harley looking at him again. “What?”

“You look good today. I think you need the Harley touch to get Red to notice that.”

“…I will leave you here if you try to put me in booty shorts and pigtails.”

Harley kicks him under the table. “That’d be good on Red Robin. Not so much for you, big guy. I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen you not wear a leather jacket. We’re going shopping when you’ve got some free time. I’ll bring Pammy!”

Jason grimaces. “I don’t want to look like a Magic Mike reject.”

“Please. You’re way better than any of those bozos.” Harley pats his hand, a manic glint coming into her eye. “By the time Pammy and I are done with you, Red Robin will think you’re sex on legs.”

Jason wonders if he should be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd hoped to get this out last Friday. Life got in the way though. I had to do some research on authentic Chinese cuisine and restaurants too to weed out what's genuine and what's an Americanized version of "Chinese" food.
> 
> The idea of Harley advising Jason on his romantic troubles came to me in the shower one day. I thought it was too fun not to include! Jason's spare helmet is inspired by my sister's bike helmet.
> 
> Dinner with Dick will be in the next chapter. I thought of including it in this one, but I figured that'd be too much going on.


	3. Wong's Noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick comes to Jason's safehouse for dinner and advice before sending Jason out on patrol. After midnight, Jason goes to Chinatown to meet with Tim before their raid on Wong's Noodles, hoping this case will be the start to something different between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd hoped to have this chapter out earlier (so much for my goal of posting on Friday the 13th...) but I got bogged down in the editing phase plus life/spring cleaning took over. I've got a chunk of chapter 4 written already so I promise it'll be out sooner!

Jason takes another drink of his beer as he looks down at his notebook. He’s filled two pages with attempted apologies and explanations only to cross everything out. Repeatedly. Nothing sounds right! A simple “I’m sorry for everything” isn’t going to cut it. Neither will explanations. It feels too much like he’s trying to justify what he’s done. Shame twists Jason’s stomach as he recalls their first encounters, how his only goal had been to destroy Tim. He wishes he’d taken his pain and anger out on Bruce instead of an innocent boy.

Dick’s ringtone pulls him out of his brooding. Good thing too. Jason’s in desperate need of a distraction. “Hey,” he answers. “Are you here?”

“Right outside! Open the garage so I can park my bike.”

“Okay.” Jason goes over to the wall panel to deactivate the security lock on the garage. At least Dick called as requested instead of hacking Jason’s system and climbing in via the window. All the Bats do this to each other, regardless of how irritating it is. “There.”

“Thanks! Be right up.”

“See you.” Jason ends the call and sets his phone aside. He returns to his notebook, biting his lip as he flips back to Harley’s advice. Should he apologize before or after the raid? Will Tim think he’s sincere or lying? Fuck, Jason _knows_ he’s making this more complicated than he needs to. Maybe Dick will have better ideas.

Dick opens the door. “Mm, I smell pizza!” He’s dressed casually in black jeans, a blue-gray leather jacket, electric blue sneakers, and messy hair from his helmet. The dork even has a Superman backpack to store his gear in. Dick sets his helmet and backpack down then raises an eyebrow, taking in Jason’s appearance. “Nice Darth Vader apron. Do you have a Death Star waffle maker and matching oven mitts?”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Says the man with the Superman backpack. And no, I don’t have either of those.” He holds up a pair of plain black oven mitts.

Dick grins. “Clark’s awesome and you know it. When did you buy a Darth Vader apron?”

“Roy threw out my ‘I Died’ one last week. He said I could have ‘Kiss the Cook’ or Darth Vader instead. Obviously I went with Darth Vader.”

“Good. I hate your ‘I Died’ apron. If Roy hadn’t thrown it out, I would’ve done the same.” Dick unzips his backpack and takes out a box. “I bought us a cherry pie. Is the pizza ready yet? I’m hungry!”

Jason checks the timer. “Be patient. There are still five minutes left.” He flips on the oven light and opens the door to see how their dinner is faring. The cheese is bubbling nicely. “Go sit at the table. And don’t you even _think_ of putting your dirty boots on it!” He points his spatula at Dick in a threatening manner.

Dick huffs. “Control freak.” He sets the pie on the table then checks the freezer. “Jason, what’s wrong with you? You don’t have any ice cream!” He opens the fridge door next. “Or whipped cream! How are you supposed to eat pie without those?”

“You’re such a fatass.”

“My ass is perfect, thank you very much.”

“Your admirers are well aware,” Jason says dryly. He turns off the oven light and leans against the counter. He’ll need to eat better tomorrow. Today has been such a carb overload that even adding vegetables to the pizza won’t help. 

Dick does a final search to ensure there’s no whipped cream or ice cream hidden anywhere. Disappointed, he shuts the freezer and turns to Jason. Then he sees the notebook. “What’s this?” He picks it up before Jason can snatch it.

“Advice from Harley. Now give it back.”

Dick twists out of his reach. “Wow, this is good! It’s similar to what I’d say aside from the ‘be sexy’ part. If you want help there Steph and I can take you shopping.”

Why do people keep suggesting he change his style? Jason likes the way he dresses. There’s no need to buy plunging V-necks and skintight jeans in a doomed attempt to seduce Tim. “Harley’s already called dibs on giving me a makeover. I told her she better not make me look like a Magic Mike reject.”

“The cast would kill to have thighs and abs like yours,” Dick says absently. He turns the page, finding Jason’s apologies and explanations. “Have you talked to Tim yet?” 

“I haven’t dared,” Jason admits. “I’m still trying to figure out what to say. There aren’t enough words or actions to make up for what I’ve done to him, but dammit, I want to try.” He turns off the timer once it starts beeping and grabs the oven mitts to take out the pan.

Dick lays a hand on Jason’s arm. “Harley’s right about keeping it simple. Tim isn’t going to give you much time to talk. I’ve seen how the two of you interact: he’s tense and uncomfortable, you’re pining and upset.”

Jason runs his fingers through his hair. “I know he hates being around me. Getting him to talk at lunch felt like pulling teeth! I honestly don’t know how we’re supposed to take down the Black Dragon _together_ when he doesn’t like or trust me. He’s going to be on my case about lethal force the entire time. I’m almost thinking of asking Steph to come with us for backup.” He slices the pizza then loads up their plates.

Dick takes the plates. “Look, Jay, you need to brace yourself for a difficult conversation. The two of have to be able to work together. The only way that’s going to happen is if you go and talk to Tim. Nothing will change if you don’t.” 

“I’d rather face Bane in my underwear than open up to Tim.” It’s the less terrifying option.

Dick laughs. “Well, Bane would certainly be surprised.” He sets the plates on the table then sits across from Jason. He happily digs into the pizza. “This is delicious!”

“Thanks.” Jason is quiet as he eats his first slice. He looks at Dick, taking a breath. “I want to show Tim I _am_ different. Avoid maiming, aim for non-lethal shots. Doing that will show Tim I’m not the person he thinks I am. I know it’s my fault he doesn’t trust me. I didn’t try to become a part of this family again until last year. Still, so much has changed since I came back. I don’t see Tim as the fifteen-year-old he was. I see and respect how much he’s changed and grown in six years. Why can’t he do the same for me? Why does he always think of me as Jason Todd: Out for Vengeance?”

Dick smiles sadly. “Once someone hurts Tim badly enough, he puts up a wall to keep them out. I would know. He did it to me after Bruce seemingly died. I didn’t believe Tim about Bruce being alive. Worse, I took Robin from him and gave it to Damian. Even though he didn’t deserve to wear that uniform. At all. Damian needed to be Robin though. Bruce was gone and no one else wanted to give Damian a chance. I’ll never regret making Damian my Robin. I just wish I hadn’t done so at Tim’s expense. Robin was all that was holding him together. After Bruce returned and I went back to being Nightwing, it took a lot of work to convince Tim to let me back in. You’ll have to work even harder to get through Tim’s defenses since you were never close.” He claps his hands. “Okay, that’s enough depressing talk. Tell me how the investigation went.”

“It’s hardly a cheerful story.” Jason summarizes the case. “That lunch was the first time I’ve hung out with Tim as ourselves in… fuck, I don’t even know.” Have they spent time together as Jason and Tim before? He doesn’t think they have.

Dick nods. “So Tim wasn’t particularly verbose, but he did talk to you. Suggesting the photography exhibit was a good idea. I think Steph and I will have to drag him there. All he does is work! He never takes the time to partake in any hobbies. He hasn’t touched his cameras in months, he doesn’t play video games unless I have him play with me, and the last time I really got him to have fun was when I took him to see the new _Star Trek_ last Saturday. I’m hardly a role model when it comes to having a work-life balance, but even I do better than Tim.”

“Maybe you should ask Midnighter to kidnap him for a spa weekend. That worked for you the last time you worked yourself past the point of exhaustion,” Jason says dryly. 

Dick rubs the back of his neck. “Pretty sure M would drop him off at a brothel and tell him to get laid.”

Jason forces himself to finish his pizza rather than respond. Pushing the plate aside, he changes the subject. “I made you dinner in exchange for advice. So far you’ve just repeated what Harley already told me.”

Dick playfully kicks him under the table. “Be patient, Little Wing. Text Tim and tell him you want to meet before the raid.” 

“Okay.”

“Once you’re with Tim, apologize to him. You don’t need to explain the state of your mind when you hurt him. Tim lived through it. He knows what happened. Tell him you want to put your pasts behind you and gain his trust.”

Jason frowns. “What if he doesn't believe me?” 

“It’s a risk,” Dick admits. “I hope he gives you a chance though. Once you’ve apologized, you two need to plan out the raid. Harley said you should show Tim how you value his skills. Do this by making _him_ the leader. Let him come up with the plan. Tell him you’ll follow his lead and that you won’t kill anyone tonight.” 

Jason nods. “Okay, great. Making him leader shows I trust and respect him.” If all goes well, they’ll be able to discover who’s selling Cupid’s Heart and where the drugs are coming from. Ideally they’ll close this case together.

Dick beams. “Exactly.” He opens the pie, practically drooling as he dishes up a large slice for both of them. “So are you ready to talk to Tim?”

“I hope so.”

 

**Chinatown’s North Gate, 12:30 AM**

 

“Hey,” Jason says as he joins Tim atop the roof they’ve arranged to meet at. “Ready to punch out some drug-dealing gangsters?”

“Always.” Tim’s tone is still cool. He fixes the white lenses of his domino on Jason. “You wanted to meet before the raid. Tell me why.”

“To talk to you.” Jason sits down on the edge of the roof and looks out on Chinatown’s bright lights as he gathers his courage. He hesitates, then removes his helmet so Tim can see his face. “Look, I know you aren’t comfortable around me. I was a monster when I came back to Gotham and I’ve been a jerk for years. Words will never change or make up for what I’ve done, but I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.”

Tim frowns. “I can’t accept that apology yet.”

“I understand. I just want you to know how much I regret everything I did. Can we use this case as a turning point? I want things to improve between the two of us.”

Tim finally takes a seat. “Okay. Don’t turn this into a murder scene though. You can’t kill or maim anyone.”

“I promise,” Jason vows. “I want to prove I’m a different person. I hope you can start to trust me after tonight. I’ll have your back in there. Can I trust you to have mine?”

Tim nods. “You can.”

“Great. So what’s the plan? This is your turf. You lead.”

Tim gazes in the direction of Wong’s Noodles. “First, we do surveillance. See how many people are there for the shipment’s arrival. Then we wait for the delivery. We’ll need to plant a tracker on the vehicle so it can lead us back to the supplier. I assume the driver will leave as soon as the Black Dragon have their merchandise. Once the drugs are inside the restaurant, we act.” He turns his head back to Jason. “We take different entrances and knock out anyone in the upper level before we enter the basement. Let’s go. Prove you’ve changed with actions tonight.”

Jason puts his helmet back on. “Got it.” He follows Tim over the rooftops to Wong’s Noodles. They crouch down on the building across the street to observe the restaurant. Even though it’s closed and the parking lot is empty, a few people are still inside. Likely, they’re waiting for the delivery. “Should we bug the place?”

Tim smirks. “Already have.” He pulls a device out of his utility belt. “We’ll hear everything as if we were right there with them.”

Jason knows better than to give Tim a pat on the back. “Great.”

Just after 1:00, a nondescript black van pulls into the parking lot. The driver cuts the engine and steps out. He’s in his late twenties or early thirties, looks Greek, and his dark hair is in loose curls around his face. He moves to the back of the van and opens the doors. From this angle, Jason can’t see what’s inside. Two Chinese men exit Wong’s Noodles and approach him. The younger, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, is around Tim’s age with his hair spiked up in a punk style. His partner is middle-aged and wearing a black suit.

“Aphrodite sends her regards, Mr. Lao,” the driver says. “She’s eager to see how you’ll spread Cupid’s Heart throughout Gotham.”

Is this the same Lao who sells Love Tea? If so, Jason won’t be paying him a visit anytime soon. He’ll be in prison after this.

“She won’t be disappointed.” Lao and his man assist the driver with unloading crates. Jason grits his teeth as the sixth and final crate is placed on the ground. How many pounds of drugs and weapons are in there? 

Tim shifts next to him when the trio enter the restaurant. “Either Aphrodite is a romantic or plays at being one to fit the theme. Cupid’s Heart, Love Tea, naming herself after the Greek goddess of love…”

Jason snorts. “Wonder if delivery boy is her lover, Ares. You want to place the tracker or should I?”

“I’ll do it.” Tim leaves the roof to approach the van. Jason watches him stick two different trackers onto the vehicle then roll out of sight when the driver emerges from Wong’s Noodles. Jason instantly reaches for his gun. To hell with non-lethal if Tim’s going to be discovered! Jason lowers his hand when the driver shuts the doors. Tim is far too talented to be discovered by a low-level drug runner. 

Lao and his partner join up with the driver again. “When will I meet Aphrodite? All of our negotiations have been conducted over the phone or through you! I want to see her before the next shipment arrives.”

“Aphrodite will decide when it’s time for a face to face meeting,” the driver responds. “You can insist on meeting with her all you want, but until she’s ready, you’ll continue to do business with me. If you have a problem with that, Mr. Lao, Aphrodite would be happy to bring Cupid’s Heart elsewhere.”

Lao ducks his head. “There’s no problem, Mr. Hermes.”

“Good. Continue carrying out Aphrodite’s expectations and you may see her soon.” Hermes steps back, clearly dismissing himself from the conversation. “I’ll see you at the next delivery.” He climbs into the van and drives away.

Once he’s gone, Lao enters Wong’s Noodles with the other man. It’s time to implement their plan now.

Jason waits two, three minutes before joining Tim. “Tracker online?”

Tim nods. “Yes. I’ll enter Wong’s via this door.” He gestures to the one Lao and his man just walked through. “You take the alley. Remember, we stun everyone inside then enter the basement.”

“Okay.” Jason wants to say something else, but refrains. There’ll be time to talk afterwards so long as he doesn’t fuck things up. He leaves Tim and goes to the alley. Jason waits in the shadows while he scans for security cameras. There! One over the door and another by the dumpster. Jason takes both out. Anyone monitoring the cameras will only see static now. He tests the door and finds it unlocked. Jason opens it a crack, waiting to see if there’s anyone on the other side. Silence. He pushes it forward another two inches. The hallway is empty.

Jason enters the restaurant. The hallway and dining room lights are dim while the kitchen ones are bright. Jason takes a smoke bomb out of his jacket as he approaches the kitchen, the music masking his steps. “Status?” he murmurs in the comm line.

“Three down. Yue, the man who gave you the tea, and another woman. No sign of Lao or his partner.”

Jason doesn’t need to use his imagination to know what those three were doing. “Approaching the kitchens now. Hood out.” He pauses outside the swinging doors when he hears Lao’s voice. 

_“Can’t believe that uptight bitch is making me wait. I’m the one setting up the market for her! I should be at her office, not dealing with her errand boy,”_ he complains.

_“You’ll see her soon. Once you’ve made contact with Aphrodite, the boss will give you one hell of a promotion. Someone else can run the restaurant while we take a little vacation. Enjoy some of the product we’ve worked so hard to sell.”_

_“Mm, you’re right. Now put down that beer and come sit in my lap._

Jason shoves through the doors and strikes before either has a chance to react. Lao, the pervert, is cavorting with a boy young enough to be his son. He zipties the unconscious pair before searching them. Lao’s kept a little bag of Cupid’s Heart for himself. Jason pockets his and the boy’s phones to examine later. 

The basement stairs are located next to a rack of pots and pans. There are more voices coming from down the stairs. Jason hears a sound from behind him and whips around with his gun drawn. Oh, just Tim. He quickly holsters the guns. “Ready?” he murmurs.

Tim nods. Together, they descend the stairs and crouch behind a shelf. Twelve men stand in the center of the room, looking over the crates they’ve received. All have been opened to reveal bags of drugs, guns, and one is full of knives. 

_“Get Lao down here,”_ the tall man with the shaved head instructs.

A twenty-something snorts. _“Bet he’s busy with his tongue down Wei Chan’s throat.”_ He leans over a crate and takes out a bag of cocaine. _“Fresh stuff! With this and our guns, we’ll chase the Crimson Typhoons right out.”_

Jason shows Tim a smoke bomb then tilts his head towards the group. Tim gives him a thumbs up in approval. Grinning, Jason tosses it towards the group. There’s a moment of confusion as it lands on the ground – then smoke fills the room.

_“The hell is that?”_

_“Fire!”_

_“I bet it’s the Bat!”_

Jason plunges into the smoke. He takes Cocaine Boy out first then seizes another gangster, putting him in a choke hold. One of the Black Dragons fires a gun and clips the side of Jason’s helmet with the bullet. Bastard. He drops the now unconscious gangster and goes for the shooter. Two punches later and he’s falling. Three more gangsters start shooting into the smoke, shouting orders or swearing to each other. Idiots! They’re going to wind up taking themselves out on accident. 

With Tim’s assistance, they bring down the remaining gangsters. The smoke is just beginning to clear by the time Tim stuns the last man with a blow from his staff. Jason gets to work ziptying their hands and feet. True to his word, he hasn’t used lethal force. His guns never even made it out of their holsters! He finishes tying the last man and straightens. “You were right about this case. You could’ve handled it by yourself, but I wanted to be here. Now we have a lead on who’s bringing Cupid’s Heart into Gotham.” Aphrodite, Pasty’s contact from Blüdhaven… who else sells this drug? 

“Once Hermes stops, we’ll know where Aphrodite is based. Unless he’s delivering more of the product first.” 

“Guess we’ll find out.” Jason skims through the crates to determine their contents then pauses as he reaches one filled with Love Tea. “Here, take some Love Tea. I know you’ll want to conduct your own analysis.”

Tim stores a sample in his utility belt then puts the call in to GCPD. “This is Red Robin. Send a unit to Wong’s Noodles in Chinatown.” He rattles off the address for the officer. “It’s a front for the Black Dragon. They received a shipment of drugs and weapons from a man calling himself Hermes. He works for Aphrodite.” He pauses. “Yes, one of the crates contains Cupid’s Heart. There’s another of Love Tea. I’m tracking the delivery van now. Red Robin out.” He hangs up and returns the phone to his utility belt. “I can handle the rest of this.” 

Jason knows a dismissal when he hears one. “Okay. Tell me when and where Hermes stops. I started this case, so I’m damn well going to see it through to the end.” Hopefully with Tim. “Keep me posted if there are more signs of Love Tea, Cupid’s Heart, or these Greek wannabes.”

“I will.”

Jason exits the restaurant. He doesn’t want to come off as desperate by asking Tim for a team-up. Maybe he’ll go with his plan from earlier and invite him over for dinner. That way they can share their resources. Work the case together.

 

*

 

Harley texts him while he’s bandaging his thigh. A lucky knife strike. Fortunately, it’s nothing serious. Jason finishes tending his injuries, washes his hands, then settles in bed with his phone to see what Harley wants. 

**Harley: How it’d go?**

**Jason: Well I think. We were able to work together! I apologized and implemented some advice. Thanks again. Nightwing says it’s good too**

**Harley: Yay! :D Did he check out your thighs?**

**Jason: Pretty sure he had other things on his mind**

**Harley: I’m calling you now for the full story!**

Jason answers the phone with a grumble. “You’re so demanding. I asked Red Robin to meet before the raid so we could come up with a plan. I apologized to him, and he said he couldn’t accept it yet. That I had to prove my sincerity with actions instead of words.” He fills Harley in on what happened after the meeting. “He texted me during patrol to say Hermes stopped outside a bar near the docks. It’s called Ambrosia.”

“Ohh, the food and drink of the Greek gods!”

“Exactly.”

“Take Red Robin there!” Harley insists. “Hang on, Pammy wants to talk to you. I’ll put you on speaker.”

“Jason, I looked over the tea and the pills. You’ve done your own analysis already so you know Cupid’s Heart is a mixture of natural and synthetic ingredients while Love Tea is pure aphrodisiacs. Both contain vanilla and rose petals. I believe the pink hue comes from the rose petals. I was able to recreate the plants from the tea. The rose petals come from Beach Rose, a type of rose native to eastern Asia.”

“What about the roses from Cupid’s Heart?”

“They’re Heritage Roses.”

“Which can be grown just about anywhere,” Harley adds. “She said the vanilla is from Madagascar though.”

Jason runs his fingers through his hair. It’s impractical to think Ivy can uncover the mystery of Cupid’s Heart with a touch of her hand. Still, it’s something. “Thanks for looking. I don’t know if GCPD will get any Black Dragon member to talk about Aphrodite or who else deals Cupid’s Heart. If you hear anything, let me know.” 

“I will,” Ivy promises. “Listen to Harley, Jason. Take Red Robin out for a drink.”

“I doubt he’ll want to spend time with me again,” Jason admits. “How about I take you gorgeous girls out for beers instead?”

Harley laughs. “I’ll take you up on that if Red shoots you down. Then we can go shopping! You need to change up your biker boy look.” 

“On second thought, I’ll ask Nightwing instead.” Even though Dick doesn’t drink unless he’s really stressed.

“Spoilsport,” Harley huffs. “Go invite Red Robin. Now! Then let me know what he says.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll do that. Now go to bed.”

“Night!” Harley hangs up.

**Jason: Are you going to investigate Ambrosia?**

**Tim: Yes**

**Jason: I’ve got some free time tomorrow evening. I can pick you up from work and take you there for a stakeout**

**Tim: It’s upscale. Dress well.**

**Jason: Is that a yes?**

**Tim: Pick me up at 7**

**Jason: I’ll be there**

He drops the phone onto his chest. Tim has actually agreed to another investigation with him! Jason can’t stop himself from beaming. It’s the first step on the long road to forgiveness. To making amends with Tim.


	4. Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim investigate Ambrosia and make further discoveries about Cupid's Heart. Jason learns he still has a long way to go for Tim to trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept getting stuck with this chapter or getting bogged down with my personal life. I do hope this chapter makes up for the wait!

Jason stops the car outside the Wayne Enterprises parking ramp. Dressed so formally, he knows he could blend in with the employees if he enters the building. Jason adjusts his crimson tie. Wong’s Noodles is a casual restaurant, perfect for biker style. He imagines he’ll be kicked out of Ambrosia if he shows up in jeans and a leather jacket. So, heeding Tim’s words to dress well, Jason’s bought a new suit and borrowed a car from Bruce. He thinks he looks like a professor in the charcoal suit and white button up with a book pattern. All he needs is tweed and glasses. 

Stupidly, he hopes Tim will like his outfit. Jason catches himself fussing with his hair and makes himself stop. This _isn’t_ a date. No matter what Steph and Harley say. Having a drink at Ambrosia is just another part of the investigation. 

**Jason: I’m in front of the parking ramp**

**Tim: Okay. 5 minutes**

**Jason: Look for the black corvette. Red stripes**

**Tim: I didn’t know you owned a car**

Jason wonders if he should tell Tim it’s one of Bruce’s or brush it off. Say there are plenty of things Tim doesn't know about him. _Sure, moron. Then he really won’t trust you once he finds out you lied about something as inconsequential as borrowing your dad’s car._

**Jason: I don’t. Borrowed it from Bruce. He has so many cars I doubt he noticed**

**Tim: Ha. True**

He doesn’t text further. Jason drums his fingers against the steering wheel while he waits. The five minute claim isn’t wrong. Jason swallows as he watches Tim approach the car. “Don’t stare,” he reminds himself. It’s difficult with him looking damn good in a black suit, coral shirt, and gray bowtie. The colors suit him well. 

Jason leans over to open the door for him. “Busy day?”

Tim enters the car. “Always.” He slumps back in his seat and shuts the door. “My eyes are swimming from row after row of numbers.”

Jason recalls the board meeting Tim mentioned yesterday. “I can imagine. Did you finish your presentation?” 

“Yes. Now it’s a matter of getting through tomorrow’s meeting.” 

Jason glances over at Tim. The ever present dark circles beneath his eyes are more pronounced than yesterday. Has he slept at all? Hell, when does Tim _find_ the time to sleep between patrol, Wayne Enterprises, and social functions? No wonder he’s always drinking coffee! “You can take your frustrations out on some thugs tonight. Want me to send a few your way?”

His heart soars when Tim laughs. He can count on one hand the number of times Tim has laughed in his presence. “I’ll have plenty of my own to deal with.”

“Mm. A typical night in Gotham.” The Bats will see a difference in crime levels if they ever adopt his methods. That’ll never happen so he changes the subject. “Ready to go?”

“I am.”

Jason is quiet as he waits for the chance to merge onto the road. Only when he’s hit the first red light does he speak. “I know you aren’t ready to accept my apology or forgive me. I understand why you can’t. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you working this case with me. You don’t have to do it. You could’ve told me to go screw myself and solved it yourself. You didn’t though. So thank you, Tim. For giving me a chance.” 

“You’re determined to prove you’re different. I’m willing to give you the opportunity to do so. Don’t make the mistake of thinking I trust you though. You may not be at my throat or acting like an Arkham inmate anymore, but you’re still dangerous.”

Jason doesn’t dare take his gaze off the road for fear of Tim’s expression. He can’t handle seeing those beautiful blue eyes glaring at him. “I never thought I’d earn your trust right off the bat. I’m sorry.”

“You’ve already apologized.” The cool edge returns to Tim’s voice. It’s a warning not to keep pushing the topic.

“I know I have. I just wanted to say it again. I never should have been angry at you. You were brave enough to follow Batman and Robin with a camera when you were a kid. Then you stepped up to become Robin when no one else would. You’re so brave, Tim. I should have admired your courage instead of resenting you.”

Tim doesn’t respond. Either he doesn’t know what to say or isn’t willing to have this conversation. That’s Jason’s cue to drop the subject. He’s said his part. Now they need to focus on the case. “What’s the update on Hermes? Is he still parked at Ambrosia?”

“No, he’s made four stops today.”

“Is the Iceberg Lounge one of them? I bet Penguin’s got his big nose in Aphrodite’s business.” 

“You’re right. Ambrosia, the Iceberg Lounge, and two couples therapy clinics. Lovers Lane in Midtown and Second Chances. The van is still at Second Chances.”

Jason frowns. “Couples therapy clinics are the perfect place to sell romantic drugs. I know Eva Lefay owns Ambrosia. Aside from a DUI four years ago, her record is clean. Who owns the clinics?”

“Husband and wife team Kelli and James O’Hanlon operate Lovers Lane. Second Chances is owned by Helen Troi. She doesn’t work in the Gotham branch; that’s managed by Amber Clarke. Helen divides her time between the main office in Metropolis and the resort in Hawaii. Couples have the opportunity to spend one to two weeks at a ‘beautiful, private resort and beach’ to ‘rekindle their passion,’” Tim quotes.

Jason sighs. “Helen of Troy. The woman with the face that launched a thousand ships. Paris stole her from Menelaus and started the Trojan War.”

“After he gave Aphrodite a golden apple for being the fairest goddess. She rewarded Paris by having the most beautiful woman in the world fall in love with him. Aphrodite’s been clever enough to evade capture or discovery thus far. She can’t be Helen; it’d be too obvious.”

“And yet the Riddler’s real name is Edward Nygma.” 

Tim snorts. “Nygma’s intelligent, but he doesn’t need a secret identity. Aphrodite does so she can cover her tracks. I had my suspicions about Helen so I looked her up. She has a spotless record, standard income for a couples therapy owner, donates to women’s charities, and doesn’t even have a speeding ticket to her name. No records have been expunged. I haven’t found a shred of evidence to support she could be Aphrodite.”

“Okay.” Jason wonders how fast Tim will punch him if he suggests visiting either clinic. Best not to risk it. “Did you find any connections between these people?”

“Second Chances. Three years ago, the O’Hanlons went to Hawaii. They stayed for two weeks. Eva and Amber attended sessions in Gotham with their spouses. Both are now divorced, so Helen’s practices couldn’t save their marriages. I’ve requested further information from Second Chances.”

Jason doesn’t like it. Tim’s right, Helen being Aphrodite is too obvious. Isn’t that her entire point though? “So, these people either contacted Aphrodite or she selected them to sell Cupid’s Heart. I take it you didn’t find any mention of it in their files?”

“None.”

Of course. That’d just be too easy. “All right. You take Second Chances, I’ll go to Lovers Lane tomorrow and see what I can find there.”

“Don’t expect me to come with you,” Tim warns. “I won’t pretend to be your boyfriend.”

Jason keeps his expression blank to hide the hurt. “I didn’t plan to ask.” Asking Tim to be his fake boyfriend is too much too soon. Two investigations and a raid aren’t enough for either to be comfortable with that level of deception. 

“Good.”

After that, the conversation stalls entirely. Jason doesn’t know what to say. Should he speak? Maybe it’s better not to. He turns on the radio, letting music fill the silence until they reach Ambrosia. Jason has never been more relieved to see a bar in his entire life. Similar to Wong’s Noodles, Ambrosia has parking. Jason pulls into the lot to claim the last open spot. He parks the car and gets out to study the building. Ambrosia’s sign is in a generic Greek font and the building is red brick with a blue roof. Jason bets the inside is decorated with statues and paintings of the gods. 

“Think the cocktails are themed? Zeus’s Sparks, Touch of Eros, Pomegranate Kiss…” he trails off so he won’t get carried away. 

Tim rewards him with a small smile. “It wouldn’t surprise me. We’ve seen how obsessed Aphrodite is with Greek mythology. If Eva Lefay is Aphrodite, she’ll have Ambrosia fit the theme in every possible way.” 

Jason makes a face. “I bet the bathrooms are even divided up by ‘Gods’ and ‘Goddesses.’ Ugh, what do you think Aphrodite’s Achilles Heel is?”

“Using a gimmick,” Tim mutters. He heads up to the bar and opens the door. 

Jason follows him inside. His expectations of Ambrosia are wrong. It’s a beautiful bar. The walls are painted blue and white while the ceiling is a mural of the night sky. Jason recognizes Orion, Ursa Major, and a few zodiac signs before looking away. Well-dressed people are seated at tables or the bar, standing around talking, or admiring the décor. There isn’t a single statue in sight. “Bar or table?”

“Bartenders and servers always have the best information. We’ll start with the bar then move if we need to.” Tim fixes Jason with a stern look. “I don’t care that we’re at a bar. If you’re planning to drive, you can’t drink.”

Jason is hurt. “Hey, I’m a responsible driver. I know better than to drink and drive. Especially when I’m with someone.” _When I’m with you. I’d never do anything to hurt you._

“Good.” Tim leads them to two open seats at the bar. He sits to Jason’s left, putting the group of women in dresses and killer heels to his right. They receive appraising looks from the group. Well. At least someone thinks he looks good.

A bartender in a black dress comes over to place two coasters in front of them. “Hello,” she beams. She’s pretty, totally Dick’s type. Red hair, green eyes, a few freckles across her nose. “Have you been to Ambrosia before?” She takes a closer look at Tim then gasps. “Oh! You’re Timothy Drake-Wayne. I’m Artemis.” She pushes her ample chest at Tim so he can read her nametag – and check out her cleavage. Jason tries not to let his irritation show. 

Artemis practically swoons over the table when Tim brushes his bangs back. “I’d prefer you not broadcast that I’m here. Tabloid writers are always looking for fresh gossip concerning my family.” 

“Of course! You’ll have discretion here,” Artemis promises. 

Jason wonders how true that is. Is he going to find an article about Tim Drake-Wayne’s date with a mystery man later? “Could we get a menu? I’m driving so I’d like to see your non-alcoholic options.” His charming smile is lost on Artemis. She only gives him the briefest of looks before her eyes return to Tim. Jason could wear a gorilla suit and she wouldn’t care. 

“Of course.” Artemis takes two menus out from under the bar. She sighs when the group of women call her name. “Excuse me, gentlemen. Call me over when you’re ready.” She steps away to tend to her other customers. 

Jason doesn’t miss the sultry glance she casts back at Tim. Clearly, she just wants to stay and flirt with Tim. Since it’s her and one other bartender she doesn’t have the opportunity. “Think her real name is Artemis?”

Tim snorts. “That’s as likely as Hal Jordan becoming celibate.” He studies the menu while Jason stares at him in shock. Serious, hard-working Tim has just made a joke! To think Tim has a dry sense of humor. He wonders how else Tim will surprise him throughout this case.

Jason glances at his own menu. The food sounds delicious. “Are you hungry?” He doubts Tim has had anything besides coffee today. Maybe a piece of toast. 

“Yes. Order me a chicken gyro and a martini while I contact Babs. Hermes is on the move.” He slides off the barstool. “I’ll be outside.” 

Jason blinks. “Okay.” 

Artemis returns to check on them. “Where did Tim go?” She pouts prettily when she sees he’s no longer at the bar.

“Work call,” Jason says. “We’re ready to order. He’ll have a chicken gyro and a martini. I’ll take a beef gyro with a Coke.” He selfishly wonders if Artemis is only interested in Tim for his looks or for his money. She doesn’t know him. No Gothamite will ever know the real Tim Drake. _You have no right to be jealous,_ he lectures himself. 

“Do you want fries, chips, or vegetables with your gyros?”

“Vegetables. Yesterday was a bit of a carb overload for me.”

Artemis laughs. “I think we all have those days. So vegetables for you, and what about Tim? Will he want vegetables too?”

“He’d prefer fries.”

Artemis nods and writes that down on her notepad. “So how do you two know each other?” Her tone is innocent enough, but Jason knows she’s fishing for information. He’s tempted to say they’re here on a date. Tim will be furious if he finds out so Jason goes for a version of the truth instead.

“I’m a family friend. Tim’s too young to be shut up in an office all day so I’m trying to take him out for dinner or drinks after work. He needs to have fun!”

Artemis twirls her pen. “That’s great of you. Is—” she sighs when customers call her name. “I’ll put your order in with the chef now.” She turns away, glancing back once more to see if Tim will show up. He doesn’t, so Jason resumes scanning the menu. On the back page, he notices a cocktail with a suspicious name: Elixir of Love. The ingredients are vodka, pomegranate juice, and “a little something extra” to feel romantic.

Jason waits until Artemis is free before calling her over. “Artemis, I had a question about one of the drinks. What’s this ‘something extra’ in Elixir of Love? Aphrodisiacs?” 

Artemis giggles. “No, it’s a special blend called Love Tea! I can get you some if you like. I think it’s great that you’re being responsible and not drinking.” She bites her lip as her gaze flicks to Tim’s empty stool.

Distraction time. “Well, I’m thinking of bringing a date here. I know a girl who just loves Greek mythology. Is there an Aphrodite themed drink? It’d be perfect for her.”

“Oh, the secret cocktail! I’ve only made it three times. It’s called Aphrodite’s Kiss. Pink and beautiful, but very potent! I’m not sure if it’s first date material.”

In other words, as soon as he drinks it he’ll need to get laid. Jason doesn’t need to know the ingredients. Aphrodite’s Kiss can only contain Cupid’s Heart. “Thanks for the warning. I don’t want her to think I’m some perv. So are there other secret drinks or appetizers? Or would you be spilling the beans by telling me?”

Tim returns just then. “What’s this about secret drinks?”

Artemis smiles coyly. “Well, it is a secret. I’ll tell you though. There’s a special, off the menu cocktail called Aphrodite’s Kiss that I was just telling your friend about. How did you hear about that anyway?”

Jason decides to gamble. “I met a guy named Hermes who told me about it. I figured it’d be fun to come check Ambrosia out. Besides,” he claps a hand on Tim’s shoulder, “poor Tim needed a drink after a long day at the office.”

Tim clearly isn’t thrilled by Jason’s gesture of camaraderie. He forces a smile anyway. “I did.”

“You poor boy,” Artemis coos. “I’m glad you met Hermes. He must like you if he told you about Aphrodite’s Kiss. I can make a non-alcoholic version if you like.” She smiles prettily at them before her gaze fixes on Tim. As usual.

“He seemed to,” Jason says. “I appreciate the offer, but I’ll stick with Coke and save Aphrodite’s Kiss for my date. Tim, want to swap out that martini for an Aphrodite’s Kiss?”

“I think I will.” 

Once they’ve had their drinks (or pretended to in Tim’s case) and eaten their gyros, it’ll be time to leave. Further questions will make Artemis suspicious. Unless she’s too busy mooning over Tim to realize they’re pumping her for information. 

**One Week Later**

Jason groans into his pillow when his phone buzzes insistently. Who the fuck is texting this early? Wait. What if it’s Tim? He gropes for the phone. Jason raises his head, cracking an eye open to squint at his screen. Tim has texted him. Jason rolls over onto his back. He rubs the sleep from his eyes then looks at the screen again. 9:15… Tim will be at the office by now. After getting two, maybe three hours of sleep. 

**Tim: Read these.**

He’s included links to two articles from the Gotham Gazette. Both are by Vicki Vale, no surprise there. Jason reads through the first article. It describes the rise of Cupid’s Heart in Gotham and Blüdhaven while the second is about Ambrosia. The bar is the latest business to be shut down after a police raid discovered Cupid’s Heart, Love Tea, and heroin inside. Wong’s Noodles, the Second Chances branch in Gotham, Lovers Lane, and now Ambrosia.

**Jason: Aphrodite’s pockets will hurt. Think she’ll make a move soon?**

Where the hell is she? The pressure to stop her mounts with every day. Every overdose. Sadly, he and Tim are no closer to finding her than they were a week ago. Hermes ditched the van four days ago – either he found the tracker or the police raids tipped him off. He hasn’t surfaced since. Neither have the business owners, aside from Helen making a statement expressing her shame and horror that illegal drugs were sold in her own company. She’s still a suspect until they can find further proof.

Jason’s phone rings before he can read Tim’s response. Dick is calling. He sighs as he answers. “Why are you awake?”

“Because I have news for you. Now get out of bed and let me in before I hack your system. I’m outside.”

“Jerk. Hang on.” Jason exits his cozy bed. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants then heads over to the wall panel to grant Dick access. He comes in through the garage, dressed similarly to last time. He has his Superman backpack and motorcycle helmet with him again. “Is that Barbara’s sweater?”

Dick glances down. “Yeah, I stayed the night at her place.”

“Didn’t need to know that.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “It wasn’t a date or a booty call, Jason. I was too tired to drive back to Blüdhaven and we haven’t had time to just hang out in a while. Just because we aren’t dating doesn't mean we stopped being friends.” He shrugs off his backpack and opens it to take out a pastry box and two tumblers of coffee. “I brought food in case you were hungry. Coffee, bagels, and cherry turnovers for each of us.” He hands Jason a Garfield tumbler. He keeps the Flash one for himself.

“Thanks.” Jason takes a long drink of coffee. He needs it after last night. “What’s your news and why couldn’t it wait until later?”

“It’s a breakthrough on your case.” Dick puts the pastry box on the table and pulls out napkins. He smirks at Jason’s impatience. “Love Tea and Cupid’s Heart come from the same place: the Second Chances resort in Hawaii. I take it you’re familiar with Helen of Troy?”

Jason frowns. “Yeah, she’s the most beautiful woman in Greek legend. Tim and I suspected Helen Troi was the boss of this entire operation. We could never find any evidence to prove it. How did you find it? Wait, have you told Tim about this yet?”

Dick shakes his head. “I’m leaving that to you. I caught a Cupid’s Heart dealer in Blüdhaven last night and told him the Red Hood would come for him unless he told me everything he knew.” He grins at Jason. “He was more afraid of you than he was of me or Batman. My threat worked obviously. This dealer? He’s the younger brother of Travis Blake. Aka Hermes. Hermes is in charge of Gotham deliveries. His brother, Morpheus, delivers to Blüdhaven. He’s with the BPD now. I came to Gotham after turning him in so I could help with patrol.” Dick takes a drink of coffee. “Babs found a secondary business of Helen’s: the Paris Bakery.” 

Jason grips his tumbler tighter. “Fuck,” he hisses. “Does she have enough for an arrest?”

Dick smiles wryly. “No, so that’s where you come in. You’ll have to go undercover at Second Chances. Investigate the Paris Bakery and the resort to uncover further evidence. You could easily catch her as the Red Hood, but we need to make a conviction stick.”

“…You realize I can’t go to couples therapy by myself.”

“I’m aware,” Dick deadpanned. “You’re working the case with Tim. You want to finish it with him, so there you go. Fake boyfriend.”

Jason rakes a hand through his hair. “Tim would rather go on a date with Ra’s al Ghul than pretend to be romantically involved with me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’ve apologized, your joint investigation is going well, and you two are more civil than Tim and Damian are. Call Second Chances and get some information. Hermes’ brother had no problems ratting out the operation so Aphrodite will be cautious. She might move her operation, so you better act quick.”

Jason sighs. “Okay. Tim hates me though. Pretty sure I’d have more success if you or Roy pretended to be my boyfriend.” 

Dick pushes a bagel and turnover towards him. “I can’t vouch for Roy or his schedule. I have my own cases to deal with. Besides, you and Tim started this case. You should finish it together. Make him some lunch and stop in at the office. He’s pushing himself too hard. I’m worried he’s going to start fainting again. So feed him and talk to him.” He gives Jason an encouraging smile. “You can do this. I believe in you.”

Jason hopes he’s right. “If he agrees to join me, he’s going to worry about our patrol routes. Are you going to step in?”

“I will. Give Roy a call and ask him if he’ll cover for you. We haven’t hung out in a while.”

“Going to have a Titans reunion in Gotham?”

Dick laughs. “That wouldn’t be a bad idea. Come on, eat your breakfast then get working. There’s a lot to do with this case still.”

“Don’t I know it.”

**That Afternoon**

This is the first time he’s set foot in Wayne Enterprises in close to ten years. Jason is wearing a suit again to blend in. No sense in getting kicked out for looking like a biker. Jason takes a deep breath and enters the building. He makes it past the receptionist, to the elevator, and up to the top floor without being challenged or recognized. His thighs and ass have gotten more than a few appreciative stares. Jason adjusts his tie, hoping he isn’t blushing. So this must be what Dick “Best Ass in Gotham” feels like.

Jason steps out of the elevator. One look at Tim’s secretary makes it clear she’s a woman not to be messed with. She rises from her chair. “Hello,” she smiles politely. It’s another layer of her armor, like her skirt suit and heels. “Do you have an appointment with Mr. Drake-Wayne?”

Jason raises the insulated bag with Tim’s lunch. “Actually, I’m not here on business. I’m a family friend.” He returns her smile with a charming one of his own. “Dick asked me to come bring Tim some lunch. He’s always working so hard. You know as well as Dick that Tim gets so caught up in everything that he forgets to eat. You’re Crystal, right?”

“I am.”

“Dick said Crystal would be happy to see Tim have a proper lunch.”

Crystal glances at the bag. “Mr. Grayson speaks correctly. Mr. Drake-Wayne is taking a phone call right now so if you’ll show me what’s in your bag, I’ll see if he’s ready to speak with you. What’s your name?”

“Jason Wilde,” Jason lies smoothly. “Do you mind if I put the bag on your desk?” She doesn’t, so he places it on the desk. Jason unzips the bag to show her a container of salad, another of homemade chili, a jar of fresh lemonade, and a chocolate brownie for dessert. “Need me to take them out?”

Before Crystal can reply, Tim steps out of his office. Jason’s seen him in a number of different suits. Today he’s wearing the standard business attire of black suit with black dress shoes. He’s spiced things up by wearing a pale blue shirt and a red tie. Tim pauses when he sees Jason. “Jason? What are you doing here?”

“Dick asked me to bring lunch.”

Tim regains his composure. “That was nice of him. Crystal, I need to put my meeting with Vicki Vale up an hour.”

“You’re meeting with Vicki?” Jason asks.

“She’s asked for an interview on development in Gotham.”

Crystal returns to her desk. “I’ll call and let her know. Is there anything else?”

“That’ll be all. Jason, come with me.” Tim heads back into his office. Jason grabs the bag and follows him inside. “Close the door.”

Jason hopes Tim never learns how hot he thinks this entire situation is. Tim in a power suit, seated at his desk like a king, telling Jason what to do… “Okay.” He shuts the door, stepping forward to place the bag on Tim’s desk. “Here.”

“What are you really here for?”

“Two things. One, to bring you lunch.” Jason nudges the bag closer to Tim. “Dick’s concerned you’re going to faint at your desk from overworking yourself and not eating. I made salad, chili, lemonade, and brownies. I figured you’d like dessert.”

Tim doesn’t reach for the food. “And the second?”

Here goes nothing. “I know where Cupid’s Heart is coming from. Dick stopped by earlier to tell me about the breakthrough he made. We were right to suspect Helen. She is Aphrodite. She’s manufacturing drugs in Hawaii. She has a partner company there too called the Paris Bakery.” 

Tim frowns. “I see.” 

“The only way to stop her is to sign up for a program in Hawaii. There are four spots open. Helen’s receptionist has agreed to hold two for us until 4:00. I wanted to meet with you before finalizing the reservation.” 

Tim looks at him like he’s Clayface or something suitably repulsive. Two-Face in his underwear, Penguin in a bikini. Jason needs to stop that train of thought before he disgusts himself further. “You want _us_ to pretend to be a couple?” He folds his arms over his chest. Clearly, he expects Jason to laugh this off. Pretend it’s a joke. 

“I’d like to close this case with you. Last week you made it clear I’d have to investigate the couples therapy clinics without you. If you still feel that way, I’ll ask someone else. I don’t want to involve you in something you can’t handle.” Shit, that came out wrong. Story of his life. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not easy to consider this deception with me of all people.” Jason sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “I can ask Roy to be my fake boyfriend or go to Steph. They’ll probably say yes, but they aren’t you. I need your skillset.” _Please, come with me. Let me prove I’m a good person._

Tim’s jaw clenches. “I never said I couldn’t handle it. When does the next program start?”

“This Friday. The program lasts for seven days and guests are encouraged to stay an extra day or two to relax and take in the beautiful landscape. We’d leave out of Metropolis Friday morning and return the following Saturday.”

“Who’s going to handle our patrol routes while we’re gone? Gotham can’t afford to be down two of its protectors. Not while Professor Pyg and the Dollmaker are on the loose.” 

Jason grimaces. Those twisted fucks don’t deserve the numerous chances they’ve been given to reform. He’ll put a bullet in their skulls if he catches them. “Dick said he’ll handle yours. Roy and Kori are happy to cover for me and have a mini reunion with Dick.” He meets Tim’s gaze. “They’re more than capable of handling our routes while we’re gone. We can’t do anything more with Cupid’s Heart until we get to Second Chances. So, that gives us two days to get Pyg and Dollmaker back in Arkham.” Or in the morgue where they belong. 

Tim is quiet for a few moments. He seems like he’ll refuse until he surprises Jason with a nod. “All right. I’ll inform Lucius I’ll be out of the office. We’ll need to prepare a story for our… relationship.”

Jason can’t believe his ears. Tim is actually willing to be his pretend boyfriend! “Well, if we’re in couples therapy we’re serious about wanting to continue our relationship. I think we should be engaged.”

“Agreed.”

If only this was real. “So we’re engaged. Drifting apart because of problems with our work-life balance? You’re the youngest CEO in Gotham. You’re always working so hard. I feel like you don’t have time for me anymore.”

Tim’s eyes flash. “I work so much because our relationship is damaged. You were taken by the Joker in his last attack on Gotham. You were rescued, but you came back with injuries and PTSD. You became an angrier version of yourself. Quick to snap, paranoid. You were sweet on your good days and downright awful on your bad days. I decided to leave since you weren’t the Jason I knew and loved.” 

Jason winces. It’s so close to the truth. Again, he’s grateful the twisted clown is dead. “We talked about it. I didn’t want to lose you so I promised to do better. I went to therapy, tried medication so I’d be like myself again, and learned how to manage my PTSD. You still aren’t convinced you should stay with me. Couples therapy is my last chance to prove I’m a changed man, that I won’t hurt you anymore. I did hurt you in the past. A lot. I know it’s too late to make up for what I’ve done, that I should let you go. If I do that you’ll always be the one who got away. And that’s not something I can handle.” He takes a breath to keep from pouring his heart out and being pathetically obvious about how much he loves Tim. 

Tim nods. “How long have we been together? We’ll need a meeting story also.”

“We’ve been together for two or three years.” Jason thinks back to his time as Robin and the nights he saw a boy with a camera. “I’m a fan of literature. You’re into photography. Maybe we ran into each other at the bookstore or a coffee shop.” Jason wouldn’t pass up a chance to check out a cute guy like Tim amidst the shelves.

Tim considers it. “Dating for three years. Engaged for one. You saw me in the photography section at the bookstore and kept finding me in the café until you worked up the courage to ask me out. We agreed to keep our relationship and engagement a secret after Bruce adopted me to avoid media attention. Can Helen promise discretion? I’d prefer not to deal with a media storm when we return to Gotham.”

“I assume she can. She won’t be able to vouch for the other couples though, especially if they’re fans of Gotham’s gossip.” Jason can already picture the tabloid headlines.

Tim leans back in his chair. “I’ll do what I can to ensure my privacy. I need to get back to work now. I assume you’re capable of making the reservations and finding flights?”

Jason isn’t ready to be dismissed yet. “You know I am.” He moves around the desk to stand next to Tim. “If we’re going to pretend to be a couple, we need to work on our chemistry. We’ve already discussed how you don’t trust me and feel uncomfortable around me. You’re tensing up just by having me this close.” It makes him feel like a monster. “People will think I’m beating you.”

“You have,” Tim says sharply.

“No one regrets it more than I do!” Jason insists. “I’d apologize again if I thought it’d help. Hell, I’d ask a Green Lantern to project a message in the sky for you! Words won’t make you trust me so I know better than to waste your time. Please, Tim, _try_ to act like you don’t hate me so we can stop Aphrodite. Cupid’s Heart is killing people.”

Tim’s eyes blaze as he rises from his chair. “Fine, Jason. I’ll play my part if you do.” He fists his hand in Jason’s tie and yanks him down for a kiss. It shocks him so much it takes a moment for him to realize what’s happening. Kiss. Tim is kissing _him._ Jason drops his hands to Tim’s hips and draws him closer as he returns it. He’s wondered what it’d be like to kiss Tim. Reality, even if it’s a charade, is better than any fantasy. His lips are soft, he tastes like coffee, and he kisses like he has a point to prove. 

The hand around his tie drops to his chest to push him back, ending the kiss as quickly as he instigated it. “Was that convincing enough or do you need another demonstration?” He gives Jason a challenging look.

Jason desperately wants another demonstration. He suspects Tim will punch him if he asks for one though. “One kiss isn’t enough. We still need to work on our act.” He takes Tim’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it to soothe him when he resists. “Honey.”

Tim grimaces. “Don’t call me that.”

Jason draws him closer. “Not a fan of pet names?”

“Would _you_ enjoy someone calling you love muffin?” Tim retorts. 

“No,” Jason admits. “I’ve got to call you something though.” 

Tim pulls his hand out of Jason’s. “Call me Tim. Unless you _absolutely_ feel the need to use a pet name.”

Jason grins when he gets an idea. “Sure thing, little bird. You’re up early to work despite being a total night owl. Plus you’re tiny.”

“Tiny?” Tim’s eyes narrow again. 

Clearly, he’s said too much. Jason continues anyway. “You’re a lot shorter than me with a smaller frame. It’d help if you eat more.” He indicates the bag. “Seriously, I didn’t poison your lunch. Just eat something. Please. Dick really is worried about you.”

Tim purses his lips. He glances down at the bag then back up at Jason. “Fine. I’ll eat everything if you leave me alone. There’s a lot I need to get done before our impromptu vacation.” He sits back down at his desk.

“Okay.” Jason knows he’s pushed his luck (and Tim) enough today. It’s time to leave him in peace. “Maybe we should patrol together tonight. Go after Pyg or Dollmaker.”

“So you can put a bullet in their skulls?” Tim asks coldly.

Fuck, Jason hates that glacial tone. “They deserve it. Bruce can wax on about giving people chances all he wants, but both of them have shown they’re never going to change.”

“He said the same about you.”

Jason flinches, feeling like he’s been shot. “I won’t deny I’ve done terrible things. Never to the extent of those two though. I’ve _never_ preyed on innocent women and children. If you go after them, make sure the Dollmaker doesn’t see you up close. He’ll want to turn you into one of his dolls as soon as he sees your pretty face.” 

With that as his oh so witty parting shot, he exits the office. It takes all his willpower not to slam the door behind him. Anytime he makes progress with Tim it’s always one step forward and two steps back. 

How are they ever going to pretend to be a couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got about half of Chapter 5 written and now that I'm getting them to the resort, I'm hoping the chapters will come quicker. I do have the DCU Big Bang and a couple other events going on. But I plan to work on Making Amends for Camp NaNoWriMo and see how far I can get in the story. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone's patience!


	5. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comes to Tim's apartment to pick him up, thinking they've made no progress on their relationship and that this entire fake engagement is going to blow up in his face. He's pleasantly surprised to find he's wrong.

Friday comes before Jason can make further progress with Tim. After the fight in Tim’s office, Jason knows restraint is the only way to close the case. He can’t go to Hawaii with death hanging over his head. That’s why Professor Pyg and the Dollmaker are back in Arkham instead of the morgue. Their capture isn’t doing anything to ease his anxiety. Tim can barely tolerate him for five minutes. How’s he supposed to pretend to love him for a week? How can Jason kiss a man who can’t stand him? Pour his heart out while Tim feigns affection? Fuck, this will be tough. 

Jason sighs and takes out his phone. He’s stalled in front of Tim’s apartment for long enough. It’s time to collect his fiancé. 

**Jason: I’m here. Are you ready?**

**Tim: Yes.**

Is it paranoia to assume Tim is already irritated? He tends not to use punctuation in his texts. Unlike Bruce, who types with perfect grammar and spelling. If Tim is in a mood, all Jason can do is weather the storm. Maybe get him a coffee to cheer him up. 

He drops the phone onto his leg and waits. Tim exits the building a few minutes later. His temper ceases to be a concern once Jason gets a good look at him. Tim is absolutely breathtaking in skintight black jeans, a gray sweater, and his favorite Chucks. His hair is in a loose ponytail and he’s dragging a suitcase. 

Jason rolls down the window. “Hey.” He’ll need to be careful not to stare at Tim’s ass or legs today. He can already picture the murderous glare if Tim catches him.

“Borrowed Bruce’s car again?” 

“It’s mine now. He gave it to me.” Jason watches Tim stick his suitcase in the backseat. He keeps the backpack with him. Unlike Dick’s, this one isn’t superhero themed. The galaxy pattern is likely a nod to _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_. Tim’s favorites. If Jason can ever get Tim to come over for dinner, he’ll appreciate his Darth Vader apron.

Tim slides into the passenger seat. “Good. Steph says you drive like a maniac with your motorcycle.”

Jason is offended. “I was a good driver with you! Besides, Steph has no right to complain. She encourages me to drive fast.”

Tim shrugs. “I guess.” He unzips his backpack and takes out a tablet. “I need to get some work done before we board.”

In other words: shut the fuck up, Jason. He stifles a sigh. “Got it. Do you need anything before we head to the airport?” 

“Coffee.”

Jason should’ve expected that. “Okay. Any place in particular?” 

Tim doesn’t look up from the tablet. “Starbucks.”

“Sure.” Jason is quiet as he drives. Keeping Tim caffeinated and in a good mood is important. They’ll be sitting together for most of the day – driving, waiting in the airport, on the plane. So, if Tim wants him to spend $10 at Starbucks for a coffee that could give Frankenstein’s monster a heart attack, he’ll do so without complaint. 

Jason stops at the first Starbucks he sees. He executes a perfect parallel park that never fails to impress Harley. Tim is oblivious until Jason cuts the engine. “We’re here. I’ll come in; I need coffee too.” 

Tim stows the tablet in his backpack. “Coffee’s on me today.”

Jason blinks. The costs of the investigation have been on him so far. “Okay. Thanks.” He gets out of the car. Tim joins him outside. “What’s the occasion?”

“You didn’t kill the Dollmaker.”

The decision still eats at him. “I did it for you.” Jason knows the Dollmaker will escape from Arkham again. When he does, Jason won’t be so merciful. He can only hope he stops the Dollmaker before he kills another innocent woman.

Tim blinks in surprise. “You did?”

“Yeah.” Jason gives Tim a brief glance before heading towards the door. “You’d hate me more if I shot him.” 

To his surprise, Tim grasps his arm and turns him around to face him. “Jason, wait. I don’t hate you. I should’ve said so in my office.” 

Jason snorts. “You sure about that? I’m stunned you didn’t tell me not to let the door hit me in the ass on my way out.” 

Tim sighs. “I was overtired. Then you came to the office without any warning. Seeing you pushed me over the edge. That’s no excuse for what I said to you though. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so cold.”

“You’re always cold to me.”

“I’m trying not to be.” Tim’s eyes brighten with determination. “It’s difficult to allow someone back into my life after they’ve completely and utterly betrayed my trust. I admired you so much when you were Robin. You and Dick were my inspiration. Then you came back to life. Back to Gotham. You were nothing like the boy I remembered. You despised me. For years, you resented me and made me question my abilities. I never hated you though. Even when you put me in the hospital.”

Jason winces. The explanation makes him feel worse. “If you don’t hate me, why do you find my presence so intolerable? Because I came back a fuck up?”

“No.” Tim hesitates, running his hand through his hair. “It’s instinctive,” he finally admits. “You were a threat for years. Sometimes you posed a verbal danger. Other times it was physical. Like Damian, you always wanted to tear me down. Make me feel like a worthless pretender who didn’t belong in the Robin suit. I… already struggle with depression. Verbal attacks do nothing to help that.” 

Yet another reminder of how horribly he and Damian have treated Tim over the years. “I know you’re sick of hearing me apologize, but I’m sorry.” Jason makes a mental note to give Damian a talk the next time their paths cross. The brat needs to apologize to Tim and realize he can’t continue to treat him like dirt. 

“Until you spared the Dollmaker, I guess I didn’t fully believe you wanted to change. Now I do. You want to put the past behind us and get a fresh start. It’s time I do the same. I have to let go of all the anger and pain. Just… give me time, okay? This isn’t going to be easy for me.”

Jason feels as if a weight has lifted off his shoulders. Tim doesn’t hate him! “I can do that.”

Tim smiles. “Thanks. Now let’s get coffee.” He heads up to the door and opens it. He holds the door so Jason can follow him inside. Even though it’s just after 5 AM, there’s still a line while bleary-eyed customers sit at the tables with coffee and pastries. Jason faces another challenge as they get in line.

_Don’t look at his ass. If he catches you, he’ll think you’re a disgusting pervert and the progress you’ve made with him will go straight out the window._

Jason can’t help himself. His eyes travel down Tim’s back to check out how great his ass looks in those jeans. His legs are equally tantalizing. He swallows, wondering if Tim plans to wear shorts in Hawaii. Jason is so fucked if he does. He forces himself to stop staring and study the menu. Even though he knows what he’ll order.

Finally, it’s their turn. “I’ll take a Venti Dead Eye to go.”

The barista raises an eyebrow. “You know that’s three shots of espresso.”

“I’m aware,” Tim deadpans.

She doesn’t push him further. “Okay. Is that all?”

Tim glances at Jason. “What are you getting?”

“Grande Red Eye to go and a blueberry scone.”

She puts in their order. “Names?”

“Tim and Jason.” 

Jason collects his scone from another barista while Tim pays. He moves over to wait for their drinks. Maybe Tim’s change of heart and the jolt of caffeine from his monster coffee will make him more talkative than he’s been lately. Jason hopes so. He doesn’t fancy being ignored for the next thirteen hours.

*

It helps – to an extent. They’re six hours into the flight now, and Tim has spent most of it working. Jason’s been reading or gazing out the window whenever his attention span wavers. He’s conscious of how close Tim is to him. Soon, they’ll be even closer. Jason swallows as he pictures them sharing a bed. What if he kicks Tim in his sleep? Or, god forbid, has a sex dream? Maybe he should get a drink to calm his nerves.

A stewardess brings him a small wine bottle. The drink helps beat back the anxiety. This time, he’s able to concentrate on _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. It’s only fitting to read Oscar Wilde’s masterpiece while borrowing the man’s surname. 

Two chapters and an empty bottle later, Jason hears paper rustling. He glances over to see Tim has swapped his tablet for the folder from Second Chances. They each received one yesterday. “Checking the schedule?” 

Tim nods. “So long as there are no delays, we’ll land at 1:00 HST. A chauffeur will pick us up and drive us to Second Chances. After we check in, we can tour the resort and meet our counselor.”

“I’m relieved the counselors aren’t called Messengers of Eros,” Jason mutters. 

Tim makes a face. “Same. The welcome banquet isn’t until 7:00 so that gives us a few hours to explore. Meet with other couples, see what we can glean from them.” 

Jason is eager for the exploring part. “After half a day on this plane, I’ll be ready to get out and move. Swimming in the lagoon sounds heavenly.” He shuts his book and takes out his folder. Jason skims the schedule. “I wonder how successful her programs are. It seems so rigid to have everything scheduled out like this. Mealtimes, activities, sessions...” he shakes his head. It would drive him crazy.

“Some people like to be organized,” Tim replies. “Also, a set schedule can help couples who don’t know how to fill their days. If they aren’t sure what to do and are just around getting on each other’s nerves, that’s an opportunity for them to fight.”

Point taken. “At least we aren’t divided into something stupid like ‘blue group’ or ‘trust issues.’”

Tim raises an eyebrow. “This is a resort for struggling couples, Jason. Not a summer camp.”

As if either of them have been to summer camp before. 

* * *

As promised, a chauffeur holding a sign with their names on it waits for them outside the baggage claim. He’s dressed in khakis, loafers, and a blue polo shirt with the name “Evan” embroidered on his chest in gold thread. Evan smiles when they approach him. “Mr. Drake and Mr. Wilde?”

“That’s us.” Jason slings his arm around Tim’s waist. The first challenge begins now. If Tim can’t pretend to love him in front of Evan, they’re never going to progress in this case. “Ready to go, little bird?”

Tim leans against him. “Let’s.” He surprises Jason further by standing up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. “I know you’re eager to get to the beach.”

“It is a beautiful beach,” Evan says. “May I take your bags for you?”

Jason shakes his head, much to his surprise. Evan is clearly used to entitled passengers expecting the royal treatment. “I’ve got it, thanks.” His duffle fits perfectly atop Tim’s suitcase. It’d be pitiful to be unable to manage that himself. 

“Of course. Follow me, please. I’m parked out front.” Evan escorts them out of the airport and to a sleek, red car. The sides are emblazoned with the name and logo of the Second Chances Resort. 

“Nice car.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Wilde. Miss Helen always provides the best for her customers.” 

“I can tell.” Jason surrenders their luggage so Evan can put it in the trunk. He opens the passenger door for Tim. “After you.” He shuts the door once Tim is seated then moves to the other side. Sitting makes him grimace. He’s spent way too much time on his ass today. “It’s going to be so nice to walk along the beach. Swim. Maybe you’ll go home with a tan instead of looking like a ghost.” He pats Tim’s thigh. He’ll need to be careful that pale skin won’t be lobster red by the end of the program.

Tim rolls his eyes. “You know my skin doesn’t favor a tan. I burn too easily.”

“Good thing I brought sunblock.” Jason buckles his seatbelt once Evan gets in the car. He might as well get some information from their chauffeur. “I bet you’ve taken a lot of couples to Second Chances.”

“I have,” Evan says. “Some were so angry with their partner they could barely speak to each other! A few have even taken separate flights so they don’t have to travel together.”

Jason shakes his head. “I doubt their relationships could be salvaged by couples therapy.”

“You’d be surprised, Mr. Wilde. I’ve seen Helen work wonders on even the most unhappy of couples.” Evan starts the engine and pulls away from the airport. 

Tim and Jason exchange a look. “Well, that’s good news for us,” Jason says. He wonders how much of a role Cupid’s Heart plays in the business. Has Helen used it all along? Or is it a recent development? There are still so many questions. “Are you married?”

“I am!” Evan says proudly. “Lila and I are celebrating our fourth anniversary next month. I actually met her at Second Chances.”

Jason nods. “Have the two of you used one of Helen’s programs before?” 

“No, Mr. Wilde. Lila and I know the common relationship pitfalls from working in couples therapy. We’ve been able to avoid those, and our marriage gets stronger every year!” Evan pauses before speaking again. “I’ve worked with many different couples over the years. No matter the gender, sexuality, or race I’ve noticed the greatest problem is always communication. Especially for men. You can have all the love in the world, but if you don’t know how to communicate with your partner, the relationship won’t last.”

Jason looks at Tim again. Evan has hit the nail right on the head. Every Bat struggles with communication. Even Dick, who’s the most social and open out of them. “That’s very true. Sometimes I need a drink to help me loosen up and get talking. I heard Second Chances has _amazing_ drinks. Hey, Tim, how about we get a couple of margaritas after we check in?”

“I like the sound of that,” Tim replies.

“Excellent idea! My Lila is one of the bartenders. I’ll give you gentlemen a tip: once you’ve had a chance to settle in and enjoy the beach, order an Aphrodite’s Kiss. Have it delivered to your room.”

Tim lays a hand over his. “Aphrodite is the goddess of love, right? I hope it’s not going to be liquid Viagra.” 

Evan chuckles. “That would hardly be legal to serve! It’s a delightful drink and puts you in the proper mood for romance. Ask for Lila. She’ll make your Aphrodite’s Kiss real special for you two. Oh, don’t forget to order a slice of our famous Golden Apple Pie too!” 

More Greek references. “Golden Apple Pie sounds delicious. Is that made by the Paris Bakery? I heard from a friend it’s part of the resort. She says their pastries are delicious.” 

“Your friend speaks truthfully. If you gentlemen enjoy sweets, I recommend visiting the bakery. You’re of course able to order anything from there in the café and restaurant at Second Chances. If you have the opportunity, it’s a pleasant place to visit. The staff are wonderful people who’d be happy to give you baking tips and samples of their products. They even made my wedding cake.” 

Jason winks at Tim. “Maybe they’ll make our wedding cake too.” 

Tim raises an eyebrow. “Possibly. Is the bakery close to Second Chances?”

“Yes. It’s a short walk or golf cart ride away.”

“We should go there then.” Jason checks his watch. “The welcome banquet isn’t until 7:00 so that gives us a good five hours to kill.” Plenty of time to investigate. They need to find out where Cupid’s Heart is manufactured, check out the Paris Bakery, and catch Helen in the act. First, they need to figure out her schedule. Her security. Then Tim can break into her office and access her files.

Evan nods emphatically. “Whatever you decide to do, I do hope you’ll enjoy your stay. Second Chances is a marvelous place. You may find you’re not ready to leave when your program is finished! There’s the pool, the gym, the beach of course, Mermaid Spa, the restaurant and café…” He continues to extoll the virtues of Second Chances. “We’ll be there in about ten minutes now.” 

Jason has seen plenty of beautiful buildings before. He expects to be underwhelmed by the Second Chances Resort, only to be surprised. It’s a sprawling, three story building with red roofs and white siding. The resort is mere feet from the beach. Every room has a balcony so guests can admire the beauty before them. “Wow. You said there’s a pool too? Who needs a pool with a beach like this?”

Evan chuckles. “Well, Mr. Wilde, sometimes the weather doesn’t cooperate with one’s desire to swim in the ocean. Or sea creatures. Second Chances has an indoor pool as well as an outdoor one with a swim-up bar. You’ll receive a full tour once you check in.” He parks in front of the double doors leading into the resort. “Here we are!” He gets out of the car and opens the trunk to unload their bags.

Jason steps out, taking in his surroundings. “Seven days in paradise.” He’ll need to be careful with sunblock too. His Gotham skin isn’t used to this much sunlight. He takes their bags from Evan and gives him a generous tip. He’s been a most informative chauffeur.

“Thank you. Enjoy your stay, gentlemen.” Evan smiles at them then returns to his car. 

“We will.” Tim shoulders his backpack. “Let’s go.”

Jason sets his duffel atop Tim’s suitcase again and hauls the luggage inside. The lobby is opulent with marble flooring, two statues of entwined lovers at either end, a cozy seating area, and then the reception desk. Jason isn’t surprised to see one couple is Ares and Aphrodite while the other must be Helen and Paris. “Ironic choices,” he mutters to Tim. “Helen and Aphrodite were unhappily married. They only found true happiness by having affairs.” 

“Hephaestus and Aphrodite wouldn’t be as aesthetically pleasing as Ares and Aphrodite,” Tim says dryly. He glances at the God of War’s statue then approaches the reception desk.

“Welcome to the Second Chances Resort.” The receptionist, an attractive woman in a blue blouse and skirt, beams at them. A nametag is pinned to her blouse. Her name is Lynette. “May I have your names?”

“Jason Wilde and Tim Drake.” 

Lynette places two papers on the desk. One is the receipt for their stay while the other is a map of the resort. “Please sign here,” she indicates the signature lines on the receipt, “and let me see your IDs so I can scan them. Then you’re all set.” She hands them two key cards once they’ve done so. “You’re in Suite 302. The entire first floor is amenities for our guests. Bedrooms are on the second and third floors. Your counselor is Mr. Haku. Would you like to meet him now and receive a guided tour?”

Tim puts on his press smile. “We’ll save the tour for later. I dressed for Gotham weather. Not Hawaii. I’d like to change and freshen up.”

Lynette takes in his sweater and jeans. Jason is similarly dressed. “Of course. Please call if you need anything. The welcome banquet will be held outside on the beach at 7 PM. Until then, feel free to do whatever you like.”

“We will.” Jason heads to the elevator with Tim. He hits the up arrow, eager to change and get outside. They step out at the third floor and go to their room. Jason unlocks the door and steps inside. The floor is sand colored wood paneling. There’s a king sized bed, a dresser, desk, table and chairs, and a Jacuzzi facing the balcony. A vase of hibiscus flowers is on the table. The dark look Tim shoots the bed doesn’t escape him. Jason can’t let that bother him now. He leaves their bags in the entryway so he can check out the balcony. He pushes the door open and steps outside, closing his eyes as the breeze ruffles his hair. Everything he’s seen of Second Chances has been beautiful so far. Like so many beautiful things, it’s a façade to conceal the rottenness within. 

Jason opens his eyes. They’re here for a week. He’ll have plenty of time to sit and read on the balcony. He turns away from the beach view. He steps back into the room just as the bathroom door closes. That must be Tim changing. Jason opens his duffel to take out sunblock, shorts, and sandals. Jason changes quickly and slathers on sunblock. He only wears shorts to exercise. He takes a breath, mentally preparing himself for the attention he’ll receive. He’s in a place where people can and will stare at his scars. Jason isn’t eager for the questions. The pity.

“Tim?” He knocks on the bathroom door. “I’m going down to the beach. Do you want to come with me?”

“Later,” Tim calls. “I want to explore the resort first.”

“All right. Meet you back here in an hour?”

Tim opens the door. Like Jason, he’s changed into shorts and a t-shirt. “Okay. We might as well check out the bakery afterwards.”

“Agreed. Get a slice of Golden Apple Pie and see what’s so important about it.” Jason wonders if Cupid’s Heart or Love Tea are a secret ingredient or if it’s something else. A different drug? Or merely aphrodisiacs? 

He can already picture Dick laughing. Dick would love the chance to eat pie for a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get Chapter 5 out quickly since Chapter 4 took longer than I intended. I'm going to do my best to get Chapter 6 out within the next couple weeks so I can then focus on my fics for the DCU Big + Mini Bang and get a start on ship weeks. 
> 
> A massive thank you to everyone for being patient with me. Comments feed the muses!


	6. The Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me 6 bloody months to get another chapter out. Life, writer's block with this particular story, and other projects got in my way. I took some time to hammer out a solid outline for the next few chapters to keep myself from getting stuck again so it won't take another 6 months to release Chapter 7.

Jason knows from experience as Robin and Red Hood that clues rarely fall into place as easily as they do in detective movies and novels. Case in point: the Paris Bakery. Its only nefarious activity seems to be attacking everyone’s waistlines with delicious baked goods.

“This is the best pie I’ve ever had,” Jason announces. 

Tim raises an eyebrow. “Is it better than Alfred’s?” He’s daintily eating his slice of Golden Apple Pie while Jason devours his. 

Jason glances down at the pie then Tim. “It is. You can’t tell him I said that though.”

“My lips are sealed.” Tim eats another forkful of pie, a thoughtful look crossing his face. “Delicious as this pie is, it’s not as good as Ma Kent’s. She makes the best apple pie.”

Jason wonders if she’d be willing to give him a pie or share her recipe. Or will she have Kon and Clark use laser vision on him to make him leave? Maybe it’s best not to ask until he and Tim are more like friends. “Well, she must be an amazing baker then. Is apple your favorite kind of pie?” He’s blatantly fishing now. Jason still wants to have Tim over for dinner sometime. Maybe if he lures him in with _Star Trek_ and his favorite food… 

Tim shrugs. “I guess. I don’t have much of a sweet tooth so I don’t eat pie all that often. If I’m going to eat something sweet, I go for marshmallows.”

Jason can make homemade marshmallows. If he infuses them with coffee they should be perfect for Tim. “I like marshmallows too. Have you ever made a s’mores pie before? They’re easy to make. And delicious.”

“My cooking repertoire consists of pasta, frozen entrees, and heating up meals,” Tim says dryly. “I ruined the microwave the last time I tried homemade s’mores. So no, I haven’t made a s’more pie before.” 

Ouch. Jason knows from Dick’s stories that Tim, like Bruce, is a disaster in the kitchen. Dick is forever entertained by how the two can barely boil water. “I’m surprised Alfred even allows you in his domain.” Especially with how bad Tim’s kitchen “skills” are. 

“This was at my apartment. Not the manor.” Tim finishes his pie and sets his fork down. He glances over his shoulder to check on the bakers then switches to Russian. _“The pie has been exemplary, but there’s nothing suspicious about it or this bakery. I’m not getting any amorous urges so there’s no Love Tea or traces of Cupid’s Heart in the pie. If the bakery is manufacturing drugs for Helen, it’s well hidden.”_

Jason follows Tim’s gaze to the kitchen. Bakers are mixing, decorating, slicing, packaging, transferring baked goods in and out of the oven, filling the display cases… Any drug operation would have to be manufactured in a supply room or some area hidden from customer view. _“I can’t see anything either. Think we should investigate tonight?”_

_“Possibly. For now, let’s go back to the resort. The banquet will be starting soon.”_ Tim switches to English as he rises from his chair. “Let’s go meet the other couples.”

“And our counselor.” That’s a part he dreads. If the relationship therapist knows their shit, they could see right through their false engagement. Or see how much Jason loves Tim while Tim has just become an ally. 

They leave the bakery and walk back to Second Chances. After the long day of travel it feels refreshing to get out and stretch his legs. Feel the sun on his face and the breeze in his hair. “We should stop by the room first and reapply sunblock. You especially.” Lobster red isn’t a flattering shade on anyone. 

Tim glances at his pale arm. “I suppose. I’m not used to this much sunshine.”

“Me neither. We sound like a pair of vampires.”

“We are Bats,” Tim says dryly.

Jason snorts. “True.” 

More couples have arrived at the resort once they return. They’re gathered on the beach waiting for the first event of the program to begin. Helen, banquet serves in monogrammed polo shirts like Evan, and people with nametags that Jason assumes are the relationship counselors are clustered around folding tables. Each table is covered with a different, floral tablecloth. It seems so informal for such a resort, but maybe simplicity is good for these types of programs. Jason scans Helen and her staff then turns his gaze to the other couples. It’s easy to tell by body language which ones have a chance of fixing their relationship and which ones are too far gone. Not even Cupid’s Heart or Love Tea can repair that much damage. Case in point: the blonde in the pink dress who spends too much time at the tanning beds. She’s got a vicelike grip on her boyfriend’s arm. The guy looks like he’s trying too hard to be a surfer with the board shorts, long hair, and wave tattoos. 

“I’d bet my sandals the spray tan blonde with the surfer dude boyfriend are splitting up after this,” Jason mutters to Tim.

Tim eyes the couple. He snorts when she catches him checking out a redhead’s ass, stomps on his foot, and scolds him. “If they make it that long.” 

Helen dispatches a counselor to tend to the couple. Another spots them walking by and approaches. She has silky black hair, the dark skin of a native Hawaiian, and a hibiscus flower in her hair. Her name tag is pinned to her coral dress. “Hi, I’m Alani. Are you ready to join us?”

“We will be in a few minutes,” Jason replies. “Gotham vampires like us aren’t used to this much sunlight.” He clasps Tim’s hand in a show of affection. “We’re going back to our room to reapply sunblock. And Tim needs a hat so he won’t burn.”

Alani smiles. “Of course. Typically, guests dine outside for the first meal. You’re welcome to eat inside if that suits you better. See you soon.”

“Thank you.” Tim frees his hand inside the resort, much to Jason’s disappointment. Two more folding tables are positioned inside the lobby. “Stairs?”

“Definitely.”

They take the stairs up to their third floor room. Tim pulls his keycard out of his wallet to open the door, closing it behind them. “As beautiful as this resort is, we need to be careful. We should assume all food and drinks will be laced with Love Tea or small doses of Cupid’s Heart. Starting couples on the drugs now, while they’re here, is the perfect opportunity to get them addicted.”

Jason grits his teeth. “Agreed.” He wonders how many more dead bodies will turn up in Gotham, Metropolis, and Blüdhaven this week. All thanks to Helen’s drugs. “I, um, apologize in advance if I get handsy tonight. Or at any point in this case.”

Tim nods as he applies a fresh layer of sunblock to his pale skin. “Apology accepted. I’m sorry as well.” 

It’s awful of him to want it, but Jason won’t have any complaints if Tim develops a case of wandering hands. “Forgiven. How should we act around the other couples? Our dynamic has undergone a drastic change since I first suggested going undercover.” He swallows as he thinks of their first kiss, the fire in Tim’s eyes as they argued.

Tim considers it as he rubs in sunblock. “Our dynamic has improved, but let’s stick to our original story. Communication, work-life balance, and your PTSD are the root of our problems. We made progress back in Gotham, and you’re working hard to remind me why I fell for you in the first place. You’ll play the part of the loving fiancé who’ll do anything to fix what’s broken. I’ll be affectionate, but guarded. Expect me to pull back and be distant at times. We’ll be more believable as a couple if we have high and low points in our relationship. Also, Mr. Haku might offer us Love Tea or Cupid’s Heart if he sees us struggling.”

Jason nods. “Okay. I’ll hold your hand, put my arm around you, and be close in general. Can I kiss you?”

Tim frowns. “Now?”

Jason keeps his expression neutral to hide the sting of hurt he feels. “No, when we’re outside or doing activities with the other couples. I don’t want to just spring a kiss on you so I wanted to check with you first.”

“You may. If the occasion calls for it.”

“Okay. If you aren’t in the mood for a kiss, tell me. Or signal me somehow.”

“I will.”

Now there’s a little weight lifted from his shoulders. They’ve decided their roles, he has Tim’s permission to kiss him, and he’s looking forward to more chances to hold Tim’s hand and cuddle him. Even though it’s a farce. “Speaking of kiss, remember what Evan said about having his wife make us an Aphrodite’s Kiss.”

“I recall. We can test the drink for Cupid’s Heart if we’re able to get it delivered to our room.”

Jason wishes they were thinking of the same kind of test. He knows that isn’t the case, so agrees instead of saying something that’ll get him in trouble. Lots of it. “You have sunblock on your nose.”

Tim touches his face. “I do?”

“Yeah.” Jason goes over to rub it in, swallowing as he gazes into those blue eyes. “There. Now let’s put a hat on you so you don’t turn the same color as your Red Robin suit.” 

Tim makes a face. “I brought two hats to be safe.” He hands him the sunblock then turns to his bag. Jason can’t stop himself from admiring the lines of Tim’s body (and his ass) as he takes a black and red cap out of the bag. 

Jason quickly focuses on applying sunblock so he won’t be caught staring. “We should buy Dick the ugliest Hawaiian shirt we can find.”

“Careful, he might like it. He’s worn some… questionable clothing.”

Jason snorts. “Yeah, like the Discowing suit. We should get Bruce and Damian matching Hawaiian shirts. The looks on their faces will be priceless.” He snickers as he finishes rubbing in sunblock. “Did I get everything? No obvious tourist stripes across my face or arms?”

Tim glances over. “There’s some on your jaw.” 

Jason touches his face. “Here?”

“Other side.”

To his disappointment, Tim doesn’t volunteer his assistance to rub in the sunblock. “Thanks.” Jason ducks into the bathroom to check that everything’s clear. It is, so he washes his hands then fluffs up his hair. “Ready?”

“I am.”

They return to the beach to mingle with the other couples. It’s refreshing to see a mix of races and genders attending a program like this. Straight couples are talking with queer ones, white couples like them are chatting with black and Latinx couples, and two Muslim girlfriends in floral hijabs are holding hands as they talk to boyfriends sporting Wicca tattoos and jewelry. If only the positivity extended into Second Chance’s business practices. Instead, Helen exploits these people.

Tim slips a tentative hand into Jason’s. “I wish Gotham’s parties were this inclusive.”

“I wish everywhere was this inclusive.” Jason squeezes his hand then leads him towards a Korean couple who are talking excitedly about the warmth and sunshine. They might as well mingle while they wait for the party to begin. “Hi, I’m Jason. This is my fiancé, Tim.”

The man smiles at him. “Hey. I’m Ken and this is my wife, Min-Ji.” He wraps his arm around her. “We’re high school sweethearts.”

“And we aren’t the same people we were in high school,” Min-Ji adds. “We’ve been happy these last ten years, but lately things have just felt… off. A friend of ours went to Second Chances and had great results so we thought we’d try it for ourselves. It’s so beautiful here! I already feel like taking romantic walks on the beach.” 

“We just arrived from Gotham. I was telling Tim we sound like vampires since we’re not used to seeing this much blue sky and sunlight.”

Ken makes a face. “Man, Gotham? I used to live there. Rough place with all the weirdos and corruption. Min-Ji got a transfer to Metropolis so we moved there three years ago. I do miss the Batman sightings, but I’m glad to be away from all the crime.”

“It’s been great,” Min-Ji says, her gaze tracking Jason’s scars and making him tense in discomfort. She doesn’t comment on them or give him a pitying look. Just a sad, knowing smile before speaking again. “So what brings you two to Second Chances?”

Jason glances at Tim. “I fucked up and I’m trying to fix things,” he says honestly. “And both of us struggle with work-life balance. Communication.” 

Ken grimaces. “Communication and work-life balance are the biggest pitfalls to relationships. You’re here though, so that shows you’re willing to make changes. I know I am.” He kisses Min-Ji’s forehead then glances towards the banquet tables as Helen claps her hands to get everyone’s attention. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thanking for coming to Second Chances Resort so you can give your relationships another chance. My name is Helen Troy. I’ve been running Second Chances for the last ten years and have seen my business work miracles with even the unhappiest of couples.” She smiles warmly at them. “This is my biggest group yet! Twelve couples all in need of some magic.”

Jason can’t resist. “This is nauseating,” he mutters to Tim. 

Tim smirks in agreement. He doesn’t speak though, so Jason returns his focus to Helen. 

“Tonight, I want all of you to relax and recover from your busy day of travel. Eat, drink, explore the resort, walk on the beach, get to know each other. You’re here to have a great time and to go home happy.” Helen beams, turning her smile on everyone. “Some of you have met your relationship counselor already while others haven’t. Your counselor will sit with you and you can have an informal chat. Get to know each other a little more so it won’t feel so intimidating for your first session tomorrow.”

Jason swallows. If Haku sees right through their relationship, they’re fucked. 

“Your counselor will also give you your schedule for the next few days. Now, I think I’ve talked enough and we have all this wonderful food waiting to be eaten. Welcome to Second Chances!” Helen takes a clipboard from one of the counselors so she can read off which counselor is assigned to which couple. When she calls out their names, Jason approaches a thin, Japanese man around Dick’s height with glasses and short hair. 

“Mr. Wilde and Mr. Drake-Wayne,” Haku says. “My name is Ryan Haku. Please, call me Ryan. I’m here to help you with your relationship.”

Jason shakes Ryan’s hand. “Call me Jason.”

“Tim,” Tim replies, stepping in to shake Ryan’s hand next. “I reserve Mr. Drake-Wayne for business affairs.” 

Ryan nods. “Shall we dine, gentlemen? I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“I am.” Jason squeezes Tim’s hand then follows Ryan over to a table. He wonders if they’re going to be talking about their relationship now or if it’ll wait until tomorrow. He hopes it’ll be tomorrow. Jason isn’t sure he can handle all the lies tonight.


End file.
